Momma's Boy
by AzulaTano
Summary: Standing in Giselle's prison cell, Chase Davenport had no idea what he was about to get him and his family into. But in pursuit of finding his mother, Chase defies every ounce of common sense and goes on a road trip with Giselle, discovers the identity of a crime lord, and reunites a long separated couple. (Sequel to Daddy's Little Princess)
1. Chapter 1

**Come one, Come all! Welcome to the first chapter of my newest story. And yes, this does take place after Daddy's Little Princess, and I would love for you to read that one first, but in all honesty you can just jump right in here and be fine.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

Chase stepped backwards, the tension and danger in the air being almost to much for him to handle.

To his left, his adopted father stood with his weapon raised. Alternating his aim between the two females across from him, Donald watched their movements carefully. Directly across from him was his birth mother, her own firearm pointing towards him.

The dark haired woman glanced towards the other brunette for only a fleeting moment before returning her gaze to her son.

Chase bit his lip as the watched the other woman, his own biological mother, standing diagonally across from him. The rather young looking brunette observed the situation carefully, frequently stealing glimpses of the wounded man lying on the floor behind her.

Douglas, unconscious and unresponsive, was no longer participating in the conversation.

Chase could not stop the pressure the guilt was causing in his chest. Only two weeks ago he, Chase, started all of this madness.

 ** _Two Weeks Ago, St. Agnes' Maximum Security Prison,_**

Standing in the brightly lit cell, Chase took a step away from Giselle, causing her hand to fall from his face. "And why would you ever want to help me?"

Giselle let her hand fall to her side, taking a small breath before looking back up at him. "Chase, I just want to make it up to you. After everything I've done, I can at least help you with this,"

Chase raised an eyebrow. "And how would you help me find her? I'm the smartest man in the world, what would make you think I would need your help?"

Giselle smirked. "Because even though I'm not the smartest being on the planet, I still know things. Secrets, places, people. How do you expect to find your mother if you don't even know her name?"

Chase stood with his mouth open for a minute, trying to come up with a response. "Wait- you know her name?"

The prisoner nodded. "We used to be friends, well, until she stole my boyfriend- anyway, I can help you find her," Giselle told him.

"And what's in it for you?" Chase asked, still quite suspicious.

Giselle shrugged. "The opportunity to see an old friend. A chance at redemption. Something fun to do,"

"And how do I know that I can trust you? I shouldn't even be here talking to you, let alone even thinking about setting you free," Chase huffed.

"You don't have to free me. Well, at least no forever. Once we find her, I'll come right back here and continue to spend the remainder of my days here in my cozy little cell," Giselle informed him.

"And what's to stop you from trying to run away or hurt me?" Chase questioned.

"I didn't hurt you when I had the chance Chase. What would change that? And besides, you are bionic. You could take me out in a millisecond," Giselle smirked.

Chase looked at the wall, debating his options.

"Take your time, but visiting hours are almost over," Giselle teased.

"So let's say I did want your help, where would we start?" Chase asked quickly.

"I would need to run back to the island and get a few things, and then we could escape and I could take you to her," Giselle offered.

Chase sighed. "Fine. What do you need me to get,"

Giselle scribbled a quick list onto a small scrap of paper and slid it into Chase's hand. "Just a few things. If you really want to find her, be back in five hours. Then we'll head out,"

Chase nodded and then turned for the door. "Thank you," he muttered before leaving the room.

Giselle grinned to herself. "No Chase, thank you,"

 ** _In the Common Area, at the Davenport Bionic Academy,_**

"Yes Mom, I'll tell him. Yep. Uh huh, bye! Love you too," Douglas said, hanging up the phone just as the doors to the hydro loop opened revealing his son.

"Chase! We were wondering where you had went," Douglas mused, sitting back in his chair.

Chase shrugged. "It was my day off, should anyone else but me decide how I spend it,"

"I was just asking a question, chill," Douglas muttered.

"Sorry," Chase sighed. "I've just been a little on edge lately,"

"It's okay. It's been a rough time transitioning back after all of last week's craziness," Douglas said.

Chase nodded and took a seat next to his biological father. "So, speaking of last week, have you guys finished cleaning our servers of viruses yet?" he asked casually.

"More or less," Douglas replied. "We are pretty close to fixing most of the damage she caused anyways,"

"That's good," Chase responded, making mental notes as Douglas showed him the programs running on his computer. Chase faked a rather large yawn before excusing himself.

"Are you really that tired Chase? It's only 7:30," Douglas observed.

"You said it yourself, it's been a rough week. I think I'll just go hit the hay," Chase decided.

Douglas nodded. "Okay then. Good night,"

"Night," Chase smiled, before making his escape.

 ** _The Davenport Residence, Mission Creek,_**

"Tasha, I'm not sure this is a very good idea," Donald sighed.

"Oh come on, I think it'll do you two some real good," Tasha replied from the kitchen, finishing up their dinner.

"But Tasha, this is Adam we are talking about. I think letting him anywhere near the company may do more harm then good," Donald argued.

"He is your son! Shouldn't you be excited that he is interested in your work? You enjoy it when Chase does," Tasha pointed out.

Donald sighed. "Good point, but this really isn't Adam's forte,"

Tasha shrugged. "That's okay. He can learn. It's only an assistant job Donald, let him try it out. Odds are he'll burn out or get bored within a week,"

"That's true," Donald smiled. "I just don't understand why he would want this though. This is a completely un-Adam thing to do,"

Tasha put the dish on the table and took a seat next to her husband. "Hun, I don't think this is as much about Adam wanting to be part of the company as much as him wanting to spend time with you," she explained.

"Well, now that you put it that way, it makes perfect since," Donald perked.

Tasha smiled. "That's the spirit,"

"I mean, he has this amazing, handsome billion-aire father, of course he wants to spend more time with me!" Donald glowed.

"Of course that's it," Tasha murmured, rolling her eyes.

 ** _Later that night, at the Davenport Bionic Academy,_**

Chase pulled his sweat shirt tight around himself. After gathering all the necessary materials he was exhausted, and the chilling nighttime air was not helping either. But it did not take long to get back to the prison, which, for a maximum security stronghold was not really that secure. In a mater of minutes Chase had hacked into their system and deactivated each security system in place near Giselle's cell.

"Well, that didn't take long," Chase muttered as he saw the now escaped criminal approaching him from out of the chaos.

Giselle smiled. "You didn't take very long getting that server down. Good job,"

Chase could not help himself, he smiled at the complement. "Thanks. But what about-"

"Come on, just follow me," Giselle commanded, leading him towards the outskirts of a nearby town, where a small, black Toyota Corolla was parked on the side of the road.

"Wait, is this yours?" Chase asked after he saw her pull a spare key from the inside of the vehicle.

"It is now," Giselle giggled. "Now, did you bring the cybermasks I asked for?"

Chase nodded. "But why do we need two? I'm not a fugitive, and won't they be able to track us with these?"

Giselle smirked. "We need to travel incognito for this mission Chase. You are too much of a celebrity to be traveling around without drawing attention. Now, give me the masks,"

"But what about he GPS locators-"

"Chase, have a little faith," Giselle hushed, reprograming the masks. "This isn't the first time I've disabled GPS locators,"

"So, you're sure about this?" Chase asked carefully. "You can really help me find her?"

Giselle smiled sincerely at the boy. "Of course. I promise you that we will find here, and soon,"

"But why is it going to take all this trouble to find her?" Chase asked.

Giselle sighed. "It's complicated Chase. But it will work. We just need to get started,"

"How?" Chase asked.

Giselle smiled in her reply, "By going on a road trip!"

 **Road Trip! Regardless of how this may turn out, I hope you all are excited for the ride! Feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think, I love hearing from you all. I want to continue this story and I my readers agree. Thanks! ~AzulaTano.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I'm glad the public was so receptive to chapter 1, I hope chapter 2 is just as enjoyed! Yes, Chase has gotten himself into quite the pickle. And the story of how he does it is quite interesting. Some bits of plot (And a few names) are pulled from a favorite show of mine, but I don't want to say which show yet out of fear of giving away a few major spoilers. So, I'll tell you later, as I always believe credit should be given where credit is due.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

 ** _Donald's office, Davenport Industries,_**

"Hey, Mr. Davenport!" Adam called as he walked into the office, arms overflowing with papers.

Donald sighed. "What is it now Adam? I'm right here so there is no need to yell,"

"You got mail," Adam grinned, handing his father a small white envelope.

Donald squinted at the envelope, delicately reading the mailing information.

"What is it?" Adam asked excitedly. "An invitation? A card? A coupon?"

"Probably just an old bill or something," Donald muttered, dropping the letter into a drawer in his desk. Sliding the drawer closed quick, Adam was unable to see the decent sized pile of identical looking letters in the drawer.

Adam frowned. "You didn't even open it up and read it,"

Donald shrugged. "I recognized the sender. It wasn't worth reading anyways,"

Adam wanted to further investigate the letter, but his rather short attention span got the best of him.

"What's this?" Adam asked curiously, swiping up a random chip from his father's desk.

"Careful with that!" Donald snapped, grabbing the chip back from Adam.

Adam looked down towards the floor. "I just wanted to see what it was," he mumbled.

The inventor sighed before turning back to his son. "I'm sorry Adam, I did not mean to snap at you. It's just that this is a delicate model that I don't want broken,"

Adam nodded in acceptance of the apology. "But why is it so breakable? My chip can withstand more than that, and it's older, right?"

"Actually, this chip is a model even older than your bionic chip," Donald admitted, carefully putting the chip in a case.

Adam raised an eyebrow. "Why would you be working on such on old model of chip?"

Donald smiled. "Because Adam, sometimes you can learn a lot from the past,"

Adam nodded his head, attention shifting yet again to something else on the work counter.

 ** _Somewhere on the California Interstate System,_**

"Remind me again why we are driving all the way to Florida?" Chase asked from the passenger seat. "Why not take a plane, or even have one of your androids Geo-leap us there?"

"Because," Giselle replied from behind the wheel of the 2013 Toyota Corolla, "that is what they would expect us to do,"

"They?" Chase asked, smiling slightly at her paranoia.

Giselle eyed his smile carefully. "Yes, they. Your family won't be too happy that I've escaped. Or that you are with me. This is why we are traveling without them, remember?"

Chase grinned and sat back in his seat. "Yeah sure. But in reality you are just stalling so you can stay out of prison longer,"

Giselle shrugged. "That's just a bonus,"

Chase glanced over at the navigation screen, admiring the many features. "You even have satellite radio? Why aren't you miss prepared,"

Giselle smirked. "It's going to be a long trip. Anyways, I have all my vehicles fixed up towards my favorite stations,"

"Hmmm," Chase murmured, scrolling through the stations. "I would have never taken you for a listener of Baroque music, or German Heavy metal. Well, you do work with androids, so I guess just the German portion is surprising,"

Giselle chuckled. "Oh, you clever boy,"

Chase's face hardened. "What was that?"

Giselle looked at him cautiously. "I said you were clever, is that a problem?"

"It just bothered me a bit," Chase muttered.

"What?" Giselle snorted. "The smartest guy in the world is too humble to hear it?"

"There! You did it again!" Chase gasped.

"Did what?" Giselle asked, confused by the teenage boy.

"You seamlessly inserted a compliment about me into the conversation," Chase replied.

"So you are mad because I said something nice about you? You can't even take a simple compliment?" Giselle asked.

"You shouldn't be complimenting me!" Chase snapped.

"Why? What I'm saying is true," Giselle defended.

Chase tensed up in his seat. "I know, but hearing these things so much from the woman who kidnapped me instead of my own family is a bit unnerving,"

"So since your own family doesn't give you this much praise you think that anyone who does must not be capable of caring about you?" Giselle mused. "While that's just stupid,"

"Are you trying to you reverse psychology on me?" Chase huffed. "Insult me until I like you,"

Giselle chuckled. "No, but good idea. I'm just saying what if someday you make friends, or meet a girl, and because they are actually nice to you and respect you, you somehow get the idea that they don't like you and you throw the entire relationship away. That would be stupid, wouldn't it? I mean, what if your mother turns out to deeply respect you and show you affection? Would you then naturally assume she is a villain and leave her?" she ranted.

Chase shrugged, remaining rather quiet. "You really think she'll like me?"

Giselle took a saddened sigh before responding to the kid. "Of course I do Chase. Rose would have to have completely lost her mind if she didn't like her own, wonderful son,"

"What did you just say?" Chase asked slowly.

Giselle rolled her eyes. "Really kid? You need to get over this whole aversion to compliments-"

"No, not that. Rose. You said, Rose. Is that her name?" Chase asked.

Giselle nodded. "Yep, Rose Emilia Davenport. Although I doubt that is what she goes by now. Rose has been incognito for years, switching identities, faking her death, stuff like that. But lucky for us, I have her current alias. Once we get to Miami, it won't take long to find her,"

"Alias, identities, and fake deaths. What kind of stuff is my mother doing?" Chase asked carefully. "IS she some kind of criminal?"

Unable to break the young kids heart, Giselle just smiled. "Actually Chase, she is trying to stop a criminal. There is a powerful crime lord, based out of Miami, who goes by the name Mutter. Rose has spent years working to that Mutter down,"

"I've read about Mutter," Chase murmured. "He's a pretty dangerous man. Is that why she has to keep her identity a secret? To protect herself?"

Giselle nodded. "And those around her,"

"How do you know so much about all of this?" Chase asked.

"I used to know Rose back when I was dating Douglas. We were all friends back then," Giselle replied wispily.

Chase nodded slowly, and continued for the next twenty some miles mimicking the silence Giselle had created.

 ** _The Davenport Bionic Academy,_**

The moment Donald stepped off the hydro loop with his oldest son he was bombarded with questions.

 _Where was Chase? Why had he not shown up to teach any of his classes? Why had the cafeteria run out of chocolate pudding?_

That last question was from Logan, who was proving to be of little help in the search for the missing mentor.

"Have you tried tracking him using his GPA locator?" Donald asked his younger brother.

"Of course," Douglas huffed. "But nothing came up. And the best part is, our favorite prisoner escaped last night,"

"Sebastian?"

"No,"

"Dr. Gao?"

"No-"

"That thief from that Walmart-"

"No Adam!" Douglas snapped. "Giselle! Giselle escaped last night and they have no idea where she is,"

"And she goes missing the same night as Chase," Donald murmured, his face paling.

"This is bad," Douglas groaned, scrolling through his tablet. "And we have no way to find either of them,"

"Let's think about this calmly and rationally," Bree spoke up. "You know Giselle better than any of us here, where would she go?"

"I don't know!" Douglas huffed. "She could have made her way to anywhere in the world! I mean, she lived all over the country growing up, so I can't think of any one home town she would return to,"

"Then our only other option is to sit here and wait," Donald groaned, nearly falling into the nearby chair.

"There has to be something we can do," Douglas asserted.

Donald shrugged, at a loss words. "I don't know what we can do,"

"Fine, sit here and wait, I'm going to at least try to find my son," Douglas growled, storming off to his quarters.

Despite his brothers protest, Douglas did not come back. He holed himself up in his room and got to work. Analyzing video feed, contacting nearby authorities, anything he could think of. Nothing came up with results. Now, there was only one option left. One desperate option.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the fated number, until a flimsy sheet of paper caught his eye.

"What's this?" Douglas mumbled to himself, grabbing the paper off his nightstand. It had his name on, it could only assume it was meant for him.

 _Douglas,_

 _I apologize for not saying anything before I left, but I had to make sure no one would stop me. You said that you couldn't tell me about my mother, so I decided to go find the answers I wanted myself. Don't worry, I'll be safe and I will be home soon. Please, don't come after me, or Giselle. I won't let her try anything._

 _Thanks,_

 _Chase_

Douglas sighed. He was glad that Chase wasn't kidnapped, but he worried that his son's confidence would get him into trouble.

Just then he heard a knock at the door, interrupting his train of thought.

"Who is it?" Douglas asked absentmindedly.

"It's me," Donald responded, opening up the door.

"Any word on Chase?" Douglas asked hopefully.

"No," Donald sighed. "But I did come with an apology, oh and I have something for you," his brother remembered, handing Douglas a letter.

"What is this?" Douglas asked as he tore open the envelope.

"Looks like some insurance information or something, but I thought you might want it," Donald shrugged.

"Thanks," Douglas said, his ingenious brain racing as it decoded the letter.

"I'll let you get back to work then," Donald muttered, heading towards the door.

"Don, wait!" Douglas called.

Donald turned around to face his brother. "Yeah?"

Douglas smiled at his brother. "Don't worry Donnie, we'll find Chase,"

"I know we will," Donald nodded, a small grin growing on his face.

 **Will they find Chase?! And if so, how? At least we know Chase's destination now: Miami, Florida. And we know Mrs. Davenport's name- Rose. I'll let you see if can start to put any pieces of the puzzle together yet. Please leave a review either way and let me know what you thought about this chapter. Thanks! ~AzulaTano.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A big thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! I just wanted to take a moment to respond to any theories that I feel I need to:**

 **1\. Rose is not Leo's Grandmother, and she is not from Doctor Who. Also, I have not seen much of KC undercover, but now I kind of want too. XD. I'll reveal the source in the next few chapters, I don't want to ruin anything yet.**

 **2\. Who is Rose working with. Well... again that is touchy subject that y'all will discover soon.**

 **3\. Rose, Giselle, and Douglas all went to the same college, (which Donald went to as well).**

 **4\. And yeah, the letter is a secret message from Rose, but we will get to that later XD.**

 **If you have any other theories after reading this chapter, fire away! I love to hear them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

 ** _On the Road,_**

"What do you mean we need to stop?" Chase groaned. "At this rate, we are never going to get there!"

Giselle smirked. "Now Chase, you are smart enough to realize that we will get there in a matter of days. And I hope you do realize that this is a car, and cars need gas to go places. So the sooner we gas, the sooner we get there,"

Chase muttered something about her logic but Giselle just smiled triumphantly as she pulled off onto the next exit.

Ignoring Chase's grumbling, Giselle pulled into the gas station parking lot and filled up the tank. "I'm going to go in and pay," she informed Chase.

"No way," Chase huffed. "I don't trust you to go in by yourself,"

Giselle shrugged. "Fine, you can just leave me alone in the running car,"

Chase narrowed his eyes. "Funny. No way. We are both going in,"

"Okay," Giselle smiled, walking briskly into the store so Chase had to increase his step size uncomfortably to keep up.

Giselle giggled while Chase just glared at her.

"I'm going to use the restroom while you pay," Giselle said casually.

"I don't-"

"Trust me to go to the ladies room by myself? I'm a big girl Chase," Giselle laughed, walking into the restroom.

Chase continued to grumble and keep an eye on the door while he paid at the register. What kind of trouble should she cause in there?

More that he could imagine. Giselle conveniently made her way to the large, handicap stall in the back. She grinned as she saw the metal supply cabinet hanging on the wall. Grabbing a key from her pocket, she opened the small cabinet and took out a small, loaded black handgun and slid it into her coat pocket.

After quickly washing her hands, for the sake of being sanitary, Giselle walked out of the restroom.

"Ready Chase-y?" She asked with a smile.

"Don't call me that," Chase muttered, walking out into the parking lot.

"No need to stay in such a sour mood," Giselle pouted.

"Why? I'm am traveling cross the country with a psychopath,"

"Sociopath," Giselle corrected. "No need to be hurtful,"

Chase rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm traveling with an unstable sociopath,"

"But at least you are going to find your mother," Giselle pointed out. "Isn't that a reason to be happy?"

"I guess," Chase murmured, getting into the vehicle.

 ** _Donald's Office, Davenport Industries,_**

Adam stared up at his father, debating whether or not to interrupt his concentration. Eventually, Adam decided to break the silence. "Mr. Davenport?"

"Yes Adam?" Donald asked, looking up from his computer.

"I was just wondering about that chip, the one you had out last night. If it is so old, and so delicate, why do you keep it around?" Adam asked.

"Sentimental value," Donald murmured, not thinking before spoke.

"Sentimental value?" Adam echoed, now intrigued.

Donald shrugged, trying to brush it off. "It was my first chip, and I spent a lot of time dedicated on it,"

Adam leaned in closer towards his adoptive father. "Then how come you never used it?"

"What do you mean?" Donald questioned, clearly confused.

"I mean, I am the first bionic superhuman, and that isn't my chip," Adam explained.

Donald nodded. "Well, that's because Douglas made your chip, and because my chip wasn't exactly meant for humans,"

"Oh yeah, wasn't it meant for robots?" Adam recalled.

"Androids, supercomputers, ect.," Donald continued wispily. "It was the first of it's kind to have such a vast memory and capacity for upgrades. I was almost completed with it when- never mind,"

"When what happened?!" Adam questioned, literally on the edge of his seat.

"Until it was stolen and destroyed," Donald sighed.

"Stolen? How is that possible, you have it right there!" Adam insisted, pointing to the chip on the table.

"That's because I stole it back," Donald smirked.

"But you also said the destroyed it, it looks like it is in fine shape now. And why would anyone want to destroy it?" Adam asked.

Donald debated sharing the tale with Adam, especially since it was much more tied to the boy than he knew. Adam couldn't keep a secret, but was it really a secret? It was part of his past, and hey, this qualified as bonding time, didn't it?

"A local crime lord discovered what I was working on, and had one his henchman breaking into my lab and take it. They were using it to transfer top secret information about their illegal activities. And since it was my chip, I decided to steal it back," Donald told the teenager.

"So did you turn them in?" Adam asked. "Since you had all their secret data?"

"No," Donald sighed. "I didn't get a chance,"

"Why not? It's right there!" Adam pointed out yet again.

"Because," Donald huffed. "Mutter was dangerous, you betray him and he stabs not only you in the back, but your entire family,"

Adam looked at his father carefully. "So you were scared?"

"I wasn't scared," Donald insisted. "Mutter just used my loved ones against me to get the chip back before I could use it against him,"

"And how did he do that?" Adam asked, barely whispering.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Donald said, clearing his throating and suddenly sitting up. "Let's get back to work,"

Adam nodded slowly and followed his fathers lead, returning to the task at hand.

To only further get them off topic, Donald's cell immediately began to buzz. 'What is it Douglas?" Donald asked irritably as he answered his phone.

"Well I have good news and bad news," Douglas squeaked.

Donald rolled his eyes. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" Douglas insisted.

"Then what is the news?" Donald asked.

"Okay, so the good news is that I think I have a lead on Chase's whereabouts. The bad news is the police are here to talk to us," Douglas explained.

"Excuse me!" Donald shouted.

"Relax, I did't commit any felonies. But it may be a good idea for you to get here soon," Douglas murmured.

"Fine, Adam and I will be there soon," Donald sighed before hanging up on his brother.

 **Okay, okay. I need to admit that this is a rather short chapter. But this is where the chapter needed to end for the story to flow. On the bright side, it will take less time for me update the next chapter. Anyways, don't be afraid to review and speed up my process with your wonderful comments. Thanks ~AzulaTano.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Welcome to chapter 4, it's good to see all of you again.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, or the Marbella.**

 ** _Back on the Road,_**

Chase did not want to admit that he was hungry. He definitely did not want to admit it Giselle. Why break the wonderful roll of unbroken silence they had going on?

Lucky for him, his stomach decided for him, breaking the silence with a crescendoing growl.

"Chase, how are you holding up?" Giselle asked. "It's almost seven at night, don't you want something to eat?"

"No," Chase muttered, but his stomach growled to denote otherwise.

Giselle only smiled and proceeded to pull off.

"Why do I let you drive?" Chase mumbled to himself, and Giselle just laughed.

"Relax hun. Your a human, and humans need to eat. So what do you want, McDonalds or Burger King?" Giselle asked casually.

"McDonalds," Chase muttered.

"Burger King it is!" Giselle declared.

Chase sat up in his seat. "Hey!"

Giselle laughed. "Lighten up Chase-y. We can go to McDonalds if you feel so strongly about it,"

"Good," Chase huffed as Giselle pulled off.

It didn't take very long to get inside and up to the cash register. It was a desolate, barren wasteland for all Chase noticed.

"So what'll you have?" The bored cashier asked.

"A number two, no onion, no tomato, no pickle, no ketchup, no cheese," Giselle ordered.

The cashier looked up at Chase. "And you?"

"A number three," Chase added quickly, staying silent she rang them up. Luckily, as it was a fast food restaurant, the food was made fast. Chase clutched the paper bags tightly in his hands and raced back to the car. Giselle followed behind him.

"Sure we can eat in the car, I'm cool with that," Giselle remarked casually.

Chase rolled his eyes. "We'll cover more ground that way,"

Giselle nodded. "Fine. Just let me run inside real quick, I forgot some napkins,"

"Hurry," Chase whined, causing Giselle to smirk.

It only took her a few minutes to get back inside and grab them, but she was shocked when she walked to the doorway on her way out.

Chase had forgot to lock the doors.

And now Chase was being held at gun point while some thug was threatening him.

Giselle sighed, noting what she had to do, she stuck her napkins in her pocket and pulled out her own handgun from her pocket. Approaching the attacker, she aimed her weapon at him from behind. "Drop the gun!" She ordered frightening the man into turning around slowly, away from Chase, and carefully setting the gun on the ground.

"Now get out of here before I take the law into my own hands," Giselle growled, eyeing the man carefully as he ran away.

"Chase you okay?" Giselle asked, concern swelling in her voice.

"Yeah," Chase murmured, a tad bit in shock. "You have a gun,"

Giselle sighed. "Yes, I do. I apologize for not telling you Chase, but I knew you wouldn't trust me to hold onto it, and I knew there might be danger on the trip,"

Chase nodded in understanding. "Its okay,"

"Okay?" Giselle echoed.

"Yeah, I get it. You may want to hold onto it, we will be in Miami in a matter of days, who knows what we might find there," Chase said.

Giselle raised an eyebrow. "You really trust me to carry a weapon on me?"

Chase shrugged. "You had the chance to kill me, the chance to leave me for someone else to kill me, but you didn't,"

"Thanks," Giselle smiled, getting into the front seat.

 ** _The Davenport Bionic Academy,_**

"Great, you're here!" Douglas gasped in relief when he saw his brother and son step off the hydro loop.

Donald, however, was not as relieved due to the fact that their were to detectives waiting in the common area with Douglas.

"Mr. Donald Davenport?" The first detective asked. He was a tall, brown haired man who appeared to maybe be in his twenties.

"That's me. What happened this time?" Donald asked tiredly.

"Excuse me?" The detective asked.

Donald sighed. "Was it Douglas again? or one of the kids? I don't know how many times I tell them-"

"No, no, Mr. Daveport. I'm Detective Cordero from Miami. I'm here to question you and your brother about on ongoing investigation," The detective explained. "And this is Detective Barnett," he added, motioning towards his partner, a young blond woman.

"How can I help you detectives? I'm not sure what information we can give you, as neither my brother or I have lived in Miami in years," Donald said.

"I understand Mr. Davenport, but we have some questions regarding your time in Miami," Detective Cordero said.

"Okay, I have a conference room we can discuss this in," Donald said quickly, noticing the stares of the students beginning to accumulate. Donald grabbed his brother's arm and dragged him to the room, the detectives on their tail.

"Mr. Davenport, what is going on?" Bree asked, approaching him as she saw them walking across the hallway.

"Don't worry about it Bree," Donald muttered, leaving her to stand in the hallway in confusion.

Once the four of them entered the room the took their seats.

"Now can you explain what exactly is going on?" Douglas asked impatiently.

"We are currently investigating some prominent criminals in Miami, and we believe you two may be able to help," Detective Cordero started.

"And why is that?" Donald asked.

"Well first off, we have on record that Mr. Douglas Davenport used to work for Sin Rostro himself," Detective Cordero replied.

"Douglas has already been pardoned by the president himself-"

"Donald, your brother isn't in any trouble. We just wanted to start by seeing if he would be willing to give us any information on Sin Rostro, or if he would be willing to help us retrieve any," Detective Cordero started.

"I can't," Douglas whispered, as it was paining him.

"And why is that?" Donald asked, taking over the questioning.

"I just can't," Douglas reiterated, now louder.

Donald squinted his eyes at his brother. "Why not? What are you trying to hide?"

"Nothing!" Douglas snapped. "I can't help you detectives. I'm sorry; I really am. But even if I tried to help you, I couldn't get you anywhere. Legally, I can't even testify against Sin Rostro in court,"

"Why not?" Donald asked.

"I can't explain," Douglas sighed.

"The other topic that we need to discuss," The detective said, changing the subject, "is about the Marbella,"

"The Marbella?" Donald asked, utterly confused. "What does my deceased father's hotel have to do with anything?"

"We recently discovered underground tunnels and rooms built into the hotel, and we have evidence that they were used to preform illegal plastic surgeries," Detective Cordero explained.

"What? You can not be serious," Donald asserted.

"I'm afraid we are Mr. Davenport," Detective Cordero said.

"And why are these rooms important to your investigation?" Douglas asked.

"Because these surgeries have been linked back to not only Sin Rostro, but also to Mutter. And based on funds being drawn from the Marbella to Mutter's associates, it seems like the Marbella is closely tied to Mutter. That's why we are questioning you two," Detective Barnett spoke up.

"But we haven't had anything to do with the Marbella in years, Dad himself passed away a few months ago. Scott, his assistant, is now running things at the Marbella for us," Douglas spoke up.

"We know," Detective Cordero said. "But he is clean, and doesn't know anything. Interestingly enough, our investigation shows that the connection between Mutter and the Marbella started 1973,"

"That's the year Mom and Dad got married," Douglas murmured.

"Exactly, so, as of now, Evelyn Davenport is our prime suspect. All evidence points to her. We wanted to talk t you boys to see where she might be so we can question her ourselves," Cordero said.

"Mom? A criminal? That is insane!" Douglas asserted. "My mother is a saint! She works as a middle school art teacher, volunteers for dozens of charities, the sweetest woman you could ever meet. She is not Mutter,"

"We will look into this Mr. Davenport," Barnett assured them. "We just want to find her so we can talk to her,"

"Good luck with that," Donald huffed. "Mom's on a traveling expedition right now, it could takes weeks to track down her location,"

"Well, we better get started then," Cordero muttered. "We are done here. Thank you too for our help,"

"Good bye detectives," Douglas said curtly, leaving the room immediately.

 **Hopefully now y'all are getting closer to figuring out my other fandom source of information. Or maybe you guys have some new theories, as I just threw a lot of information at you hard and fast. Either way, please leave a review and tell me what you thought about this chapter, it reminds me to update! Thanks ~AzulaTano.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome lovely readers of fan fiction! I am back with a new chapter, which I hope you enjoy!**

 **Theory time-**

 _ **Is Giselle's villain streak ending? -**_ **She may have a spot soft for Chase, but she is far from done being a villain! But at least she puts mustard on her burgers, so, that is something.**

 _ **Who is Mutter?!-**_ **You will find out soon, but unless you guess it before I reveal it, you will learn a different secret identity first.**

 _ **Is Donald and Douglas' mom a criminal?-**_ **Well that depends on** ** _who_** **exactly you are asking about.**

 **Always, onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

 ** _The Davenport Bionic Academy,_**

"Hey Don?" Douglas asked in his most careful voice. "You don't actually think Mom had anything to do with Mutter, do you?"

Donald shrugged comfortably. "I don't know. I mean, on one hand I can't imagine Mom even daring to jaywalk, let alone do anything on that scale. But all the evidence does add up,"

"But she wouldn't hurt anyone!" Douglas declared. "Especially her own family!"

"Her own family?" Donald echoed, looking at his brother in confusion.

Douglas looked at the floor. "If Mom really is Mutter, then that means that she was responsible for what happened to Adam,"

"What happened to Adam?" Bree asked from behind Douglas, causing him to jump three inches out of his seat.

"What happened to not sneaking up on people?" Douglas huffed.

As he listened to his brother and niece bicker, Donald looked down at his watch. "Hey, I'm going to go grab Adam and head to the office, see you guys later," he murmured absent-mindedly.

"Bye Don," Douglas waved.

"So what happened to Adam?" Bree asked again.

Donald sighed. "I happened a long time ago, you don't need to worry about it,"

"But you seem to be worried and upset about it. Come on, talking about it might make you feel better," Bree insisted.

Douglas smirked. "And what if it doesn't make me feel better?"

"Then we can go get some ice cream or something. But please, I'm dying to know what this is all about? What did those detectives want?" Bree questioned.

"They had some questions for us, about our mom," Douglas replied.

"Why?" Bree asked.

Douglas sighed and took a seat across from her, knowing this might take a while to explain. "Okay, so Donnie and I are from Miami, where there are two competing crime lords: Sin Rostro, and Mutter. There police have evidence that Mutter may be my mother, Evelyn,"

Bree leaned in towards her father. "Is she really?"

"I don't know," Douglas sighed.

"But what does that have to do with Adam?" Bree asked.

"Well, years ago Donnie was working on a new bionic chip model, and it was stolen, but then he stole it back, and Mutter was pissed. Mostly because the chip at that time had crucial information that the police could use against Mutter. So, to get the chip back, Mutter kidnapped Adam and ransomed him for the chip," Douglas explained.

"When did this happen?!" Bree exclaimed. "And how come we never heard about this before?"

"You weren't even born yet when it happened," Douglas pointed out. "Adam was eight minutes old when Mutter got him. She had one of her lackeys disguised as a nurse at the hospital when Adam was born. The 'nurse' came in to get Adam for his hearing test, but she never brought him back,"

"That's horrible," Bree murmured.

Douglas nodded. "But at least we got him back, safe and sound,"

"Wait a second, there is one small detail you need to clarify for me," Bree said. "Why was Adam born at the hospital if he was made in a lab?"

Douglas' eyes widened at the realization of what he had just given away. "Uh, hey, that is a story for another time. Don't you have a class to teach?"

"Douglas-"

"See you later Bree!" Douglas yelled, running out of the room.

Bree just smiled. Didn't he realize that she could out run him any day?

 ** _Donald's office,_**

Adam was out in the lobby, doing normal assistant duties, when he saw a stanch woman with short black hair and pale skin enter the room. Noticing she was heading for Donald's personal office, he stepped in front of her. "Um, sorry Ma'm, but Mr. Davenport doesn't have any meetings today,"

"Oh, this isn't a meeting. This is a personal affair; I am his mother and I am here to speak to him," The woman replied sternly, forcing Adam to back away.

"Um, okay," Adam muttered as the woman made her way into Donald's office.

 ** _The Davenport Bionic Academy,_**

Bree found her way to her father very quickly after receiving a text from her brother. 'Hey, Adam just texted me that he met our grandmother, why didn't she come here first?!" she demanded.

Douglas scrunched his face up in confusion. "His grandmother? My mother is currently in Portugal, why would she be at Donnie's office?"

"I don't know, that is what I came here to ask you!" Bree huffed.

Douglas pulled up the video feed of the office building by hacking into the system. "Here, I'll show you, my mother isn't anywhere near them,"

Bree leaned in to view the screen. "There!" she cried, pointing at the screen. "That woman just told Adam that she is Mr. Davenport's mother!"

Douglas leaned back in his chair, a stoic look on his face. "You see, the thing is Bree, is that woman is not _my_ mother,"

 ** _A day's worth of driving from Miami,_**

"Are we pulling over again?" Chase groaned.

Giselle nodded. "Yes, we need to stop for the night. We are not that far, a day's driving left at most. But we both could use the rest first,"

"But we could get their so much faster-"

"Chase! If we drive through the night we could get into a, an accident or b, get their at 4am in the morning when she won't even be awake," Giselle reasoned. "Also, you might want to take a shower before you meet your mother for the first time,"

"Fine," Chase grumbled as Giselle triumphantly pulled into the parking lot of a local hotel.

"Just a little bit of shut eye, and then we hit the road again," Chase decided, before letting out a rather large yawn.

Giselle laughed. "You need a good night's rest kid, not just a quick nap,"

The said villainess headed to the counter and reserved a room for them.

"Welcome to Elena's Inn, what can we set you up for tonight?" The peppy hostess inquired.

Giselle smiled sweetly. "Oh, just a room for tonight. We will be hitting to road before you know it tomorrow,"

"Road trip?" The hostess asked.

"Yep, so we will need a room for two for tonight," Giselle said.

The hostess glanced over to see Chase standing in the corner, staring absent-mindedly towards the parking lot. "Is that your son?"

"Yes," Giselle said quickly. "We are on our way to go see some relatives and family friends,"

"How fun," The hostess smiled, signing them into the system and handing Giselle a key card.

"Chase, let's go," Giselle called, starting towards the elevator.

"Finally," Chase muttered, following her.

The hostess smiled as she watched to two depart. It was cute to watch the mother and son interact.

 **Ah, aren't they adorable? But how long will that really last? Before you know it, we will meet Rose, and Mutter as well! And if you look closely, Bree and Douglas' conversations revealed more than Douglas wanted several times. So, if you have any updated theories- fire away! I love reading them. So go ahead and review! Thanks ~AzulaTano.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow! All the way to chapter six. But before we get started theory time!**

 ** _Is Mutter a Female?_** **\- Yes, but few characters know that. Well, only OCs currently know who Mutter really is as of right now. But soon, our characters will put those pieces together.**

 ** _Who is the woman in Donnie's office?_** **\- You are about to find out!**

 ** _Why was Adam born in a hospital?_** **\- Well, why were you born in a hospital XD.**

 ** _Why are Chase and Giselle so adorable?_** **\- I don't know, but wait until you see them here!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or anyone whose name starts with an E.**

 ** _Elena's Inn, Third Floor, Suite 29A,_**

Whimpers. Crying, pathetic little whimpers.

Of all the things that have woken Giselle Vickers up over the years, whimper had not been one of them. Gunshots, screams, explosions, of course. But never whimpers.

So Giselle had to admit when she awoke to the sound of a teenage bionic sobbing in his sleep, she was more surprised than angry. Part of her wanted to grab the kid by the shoulders and shake him until he shut up to put an end to the annoyance, but somewhere in her harden heart she found some compassion.

"Chase," she whispered, getting out of her bed and tip toeing across the room. "Chase?"

"Stop," Chase cried suddenly, forcing Giselle to take a step back.

"Chase, what's wrong?" Giselle asked quickly, rushing to his side. When she saw his eyes squeezed tightly shut, she realized he was still asleep. Giselle gently laid a hand on his shoulder and shook him slightly. "Chase?" she whispered.

"Please don't hurt them," Chase cried, grabbing onto the sheets surrounding him.

"Hey, Chase, wake up. No one is getting hurt," She tried to assure him, but the boy just continued to sob.

Giselle lowered her arm and gently rubbed the teenage boy's back. "Chase, everyone is safe, okay?"

Her soothings, gradually crescendoing, were finally enough to wake the boy up.

"G-Giselle? What's, what is going on?" Chase asked, shaken up. "Is it time to hit the road again?"

"No Chase," Giselle replied gently. "It's only three in the morning,"

"Then why are we awake?" Chase asked, still trembling.

Giselle sighed. "I think you were having a nightmare of some sort. You were pretty worked up,"

"Oh, sorry about that," Chase muttered, clearly embarrassed by both the situation and the tears he felt still looming in his throat.

"It's okay Chase," Giselle smiled. "You are okay, you realize that right?"

Chase nodded quickly. "Of course I know that,"

"And no one else is going to get hurt, okay? Everyone is safe and you don't need to constantly worry," Giselle told him.

"I know," Chase huffed.

"Okay," Giselle whispered. "Now, why don't you go back to sleep and get some rest,"

"I'm not really that tired," Chase argued.

Giselle raised an eyebrow. "You sure about that? Because you sound pretty tired,"

Chase shrugged. "I don't want to go back to sleep," he said, reminding Giselle of the little boy she had held in her arms mere weeks ago.

"That's fine. At least the room has a television," Giselle said, reaching over to grab the remote. She handed it to teenage boy. "We can watch whatever you want,"

Chase could not stop him self from smiling. Sure, it was a tiny television with crappy hotel reception at three in the morning, but it was not often that he got to be in control of the remote.

Giselle lead the shaking yet smiling teenage boy over to the couch and sat down with him. "You sure you are okay buddy?"

"I'm fine," Chase muttered.

Gisele simply nodded, a silent understanding growing between the two. As the boy watched the television, a special on Einstein's theory of relativity, Giselle watched him. Sure, any other day she would take interest in such a television program, but is was three am and she was tired. So she found her thoughts drifting towards the boy and his dream. He was scared. Scared that someone would get hurt. His family perhaps? They had been through a lot together, it would be no surprise if the boy had memories and fears regarding their safety. Seeing the boys insecurities Giselle wanted to throw her arms around him and promise Chase that she wouldn't lay a finger on any of the Davenports, to promise him she would help keep them all safe.

But considering what Giselle was planning, that would be a lie.

 ** _Common Area, The Davenport Bionic Academy,_**

"What do you mean that's not your mother?" Bree questioned.

Douglas shrugged. "I mean that that woman is not my mother. What else?"

Bree rolled her eyes. "So, that woman is a lair?"

"Of course! Wait- unless-" Douglas began to murmured to himself as he rapidly typed away on the desk.

"What are you doing?" Bree asked.

"Using my software to see if that woman is really telling the truth," Douglas replied.

Bree looked at him curiously. "But if you already know that she isn't your mother why do you need to see if she is telling the truth?"

"Because," Douglas sighed. "Just because she isn't my mother doesn't mean that she isn't Donnie's mother,"

"Wait- I thought that you and Mr. Davenport were brothers," Bree said.

"We are," Douglas admitted. "Legally,"

"Legally?!" Bree snapped in confusion.

"Biologically, we are only half brothers," Douglas explained.

"Why? How? Just- get to the story telling," Bree sighed, moving closer to her father.

Douglas shifted in his chair to make himself more comfortable before he began his tale. "You see, my dad married a woman a while before he met my mom, and they had Donnie. Wife number one left shortly after he was born,"

"Wife number one?" Bree snorted.

Douglas shrugged. "None of us thought she stayed long enough to deserve a name. But it's Elena. Anyways, after Elena left my father, Emilio, met my mother Evelyn and they got married,"

"Elena, Emilio, and Evelyn, I seem to be picking up at pattern," Bree quipped.

Douglas rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, hilarious. So, my parents got married, and had me, and the world became perfect. The end,"

"But you said legally you guys were brothers, what did you mean by that?" Bree asked.

"I mean, because my mother Evelyn adopted Don when he was little. Legally, she is his mother as well," Douglas answered.

Bree nodded solemnly. "So Elena just let her adopt her son?"

"Elena wasn't around to protest, especially because she gave up custody of Donald before she left," Douglas said.

"Why would she do that?" Bree asked.

Douglas shrugged. "I am not exactly sure,"

Bree nodded for several seconds, letting silence soak up in the room. She took a deep breath. "So, did she give up custody of us?"

"Elena?" Douglas asked, very confused.

"No, I mean our mother," Bree clarified. "Did she give up custody of us?"

Douglas put a hand on the side of the desk, clearly taken aback by the question. "Um, why do you ask that Bree? I mean what leads you to think that, that,"

"That I have a mother?" Bree finished. "Are you really going to try to deny it?"

"For as long as I can," Douglas said, a slight smirk tracing his lips before he dashed out of the room.

Bree sighed. "Again, doesn't he realize that he is the one who gave me super speed?!"

 ** _Donald's personal office, Davenport Industries,_**

"What are you doing here?" Donald huffed, breaking the silence

The woman stepped back, shocked by his aloofness. "Is it really such a crime for a mother to want to visit her son?"

"For the first time in sixteen years, yes. What do you want now Elena?" Donald asked curtly.

"I see you aren't ready to call me mom yet-"

"I already have a mom," Donald asserted.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Oh, you are referring to your father's delicate little wallflower aren't you?"

Donald narrowed his eyes. "She was the one who raised me, do you better talk about her respectfully in front of me,"

"Fine, fine," Elena sighed. "So, down to business,"

"Surprise, surprise," Donald muttered.

"Donald, I know your still upset with me for everything that happened years ago, but I need your help with something," Elena told him. "And I think you'll want to help me do it,"

"And what could I possibly want to help you with?" Donald questioned.

Elena smiled, chilling Donald to his core. "Honey, I need your help to take down someone named Sin Rostro,"

 ***suspenseful music* Because things are only going to get more hectic from here! So, on a scale of 1 to 13.75, how much are you loving the Chase and Giselle fluff/characterization. Because I'm loving it. Bree? Douglas? Elena? Will Donald help Elena find Sin Rostro? Should he? What could possibly go wrong?**

 **Don't forget to leave a review on your way out! Thanks ~AzulaTano.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, I have returned!**

 **Theory Time:**

 ** _Is Elena Mutter?_** **-** I think that is a pretty safe bet, but just wait and see.

 _ **Does Elena own the inn they just stayed at?**_ \- Oh, Elena owns everything. She is Donald's mother after all. XD

 _ **Is Rose evil?**_ \- Well, everything Rose has done she feels is justifiable, so, you can make that decision later. You know, after you meet her.

 _ **Is Giselle going to do something horrible?-**_ Again, she has justified her plan as being honorable, but, you'll see.

 ** _Elena's Inn, Third Floor, Suite 29A,_**

Unable to tolerate the beeping of her watch any longer, Giselle clicked the alarm off. She had to be careful in doing so, as Chase's head was still sleeping soundly against her outstretched arm. Giselle reached across to try to take her watch off, but the slight movement was enough to awake Chase.

"Good morning," Giselle smiled. "Ready for one last day of driving?"

Chase nodded, rubbing his still tired eyes. "Uh, yeah. But, why are we on the couch?"

"We were up in the middle of the night. You had a nightmare, remember?" Giselle asked carefully.

Chase rubbed his eyes, slowly remembering the events of the previous night. "Oh, yeah,"

"So, you want to get some breakfast?" Giselle asked.

"Can we just grab it on our way out of town?" Chase asked. "I really want to get going,"

"Sure," Giselle replied. "Just give me a little bit to get ready, then we can sign out,"

Chase waited impatiently; it only took him a few to get his stuff together whereas Giselle took seemingly forever to get ready. "Giselle, are you trying to stall or something?"

Giselle laughed. "Of course not Chase-y. I'm just a woman,"

"A high maintenance woman," Chase grumbled.

"Hey, that is no way to talk to your mother young man," Giselle teased.

Chase narrowed his eyes. "You're not my mother," he snapped.

Giselle rolled her eyes. "I was just messing around hun. You'll get to see your real mother soon, so relax,"

"Let's go then," Chase huffed, stalking towards the elevator. Giselle cautiously followed the angsty teenager all the way towards the front desk, where she proceeded to check out.

By the time Giselle got to their car, Chase was already in the passenger seat.

Giselle smiled and hopped into the driver's seat, starting the car and heading towards Miami.

"Hey, hey Giselle?" Chase finally spoke up after around twenty minutes of driving.

"Yeah Chase?" Giselle asked, surprised that he was suddenly talking to her.

"I just, um, wanted to say thanks," Chase murmured.

"For what?" Giselle asked.

"For last night," Chase answered.

And for once, the silence between them was not awkward, not hostile, not full of tension, but nice. It was nice.

 ** _Donald's Office, Davenport Industries Building,_**

"And why would you want to take down Sin Rostro?" Donald asked in disbelief. "What would be in it for you?"

"Maybe I just want to clear the Davenport name, after all, the Marbella and our family have become a joke!" Elena huffed.

"Since when have you ever cared about the Davenport name? Or the Marbella? Or about our family's reputation? To us, you aren't even member of this family any more," Donald hissed.

Elena took a deep breath before she replied, knowing well that she deserved any and all hurtful things her son would say to her. "I understand that you feel that way Donald but-"

"And now you suddenly reappear and expect me to accept you as my mother with open arms? Team up to take down a ruthless crime lord for mother and son bonding? That isn't happening," Donald snorted.

"Even if you don't adore me Donald you can still help me take Sin Rostro down," Elena muttered.

Donald leaned over his desk towards his mother. "And what could you possibly get out of taking Sin Rostro down?"

"That is my business Donald. I have my reasons, just as I know that you have personal reasons for wanting Sin Rostro gone as well," Elena replied.

Donald narrowed his eyes. "And how would you know that,"

"Mother's intuition," Elena smirked.

Donald huffed. "Surely that's it,"

Elena rolled her eyes. "Fine, I've been keeping tabs on you these past years,"

"Awe, how sweet, you occasionally spied on the son you abandoned," Donald swooned.

"That is enough Donald! I get that you are mad at me for leaving, but I had no other choice!" Elena snapped.

"No other choice? You could have stayed!" Donald shouted.

"Stayed?" Elena echoed in disbelief. "Donald, I had just came here to America, and within less than a year I had already gotten married and had a son. I was scared, your father was controlling, manipulative, you know that! I had to get out of there, and when you father offered me that chance to leave I took it!"

"Along with 400 million dollars," Donald seethed.

Elena sighed. "Fine, your father did pay me before I left. And I used it to start a new life, how does that make me such a horrible person?"

"Because you left me behind!" Donald moaned. "You took the money from Dad, signed away any paternal rights and left me behind!"

"Donald, I had to get out of there," Elena countered. "I wasn't safe-"

"But I was?" Donald questioned. "You make Dad out to be some monster, some abusive, dangerous villain that you had to escape from. But if he was so horrible why did you leave me with him?"

"Because I didn't know what else to do!" Elena cried. "Your father would have never let me leave without you, leaving you behind was the only way to do what was best,"

"What was best for you," Donald said pointedly. He turned away from his mother, eyes locked on his desk work. "You should leave,"

"Fine," Elena whispered. "Call me if you ever change your mind,"

If you did not know the cruel, harsh person Elena normally was, you might say she was about to cry as she left the room. And if you knew Donald Davenport, you would definitely see how he was crying himself behind the stacks of documents and contracts.

 ** _On the road, again,_**

"How many miles do we have left?!" Chase asked excitedly, as if he was a small child on his way to a toy store.

"Like 52, so just calm down kid," Giselle informed him.

"Yes!" Chase cried. "That is less than an hour away!"

"Yep," Giselle sighed.

Chase looked at her. "You okay?"

Giselle shrugged. "I guess I am just not as excited as you are,"

"Well, that would make sense," Chase nodded. "I have a lot to look forward too,"

Giselle had to break into a smile. "And you think I'm not?"

Chase thought for a moment. "I thought you would be upset, because you would be going back to prison soon,"

"That's okay," Giselle said. "Because we'll get to see Rose soon, and it will be worth it,"

"Really?" Chase asked.

Giselle nodded. " Of course, I am anxious to see an old friend,"

"Were you two that close?" Chase asked.

"We were," Giselle shrugged. "Until about twenty years ago,"

Chase shifted uncomfortably. "You mean, back when you dated Douglas?"

"Yeah," Giselle sighed. "But that isn't the only reason we stopped being friends. Sure, I was pretty mad about Rose stealing him from me, but we had other things going on in our lives as well. Everything isn't about Douglas, you know,"

Chase smirked. "Although he may believe it,"

"Exactly," Giselle laughed.

"So, what else was going on that got in the way of your friendship?" Chase asked curiously.

"Back, back when we were in college my father passed away, and after that Rose and I started fighting a lot," Giselle explained.

"Why?" Chase asked.

Giselle shrugged. "Rose and I were good friends growing up, I mean, she practically lived at our house. She looked up to my dad, and they were close. Really close. She was practically my sister, and his daughter. He mentored her, and they were probably closer than we were,"

"How, how did he die?" Chase asked carefully.

"He was killed by Sin Rostro," Giselle replied simply, keeping her focus set on the road ahead.

Chase decided not to let the sudden silence bother him; he was almost to Miami. Almost to her.

 **So please leave a review letting me know what you thought of this chapter, they story, any theories. They are so much fun to read! Next Chapter, we will get to see Rose, and the return of two detectives!**

 **Anyways, Chapter 8 will be here before you know it, but don't forget to remind me to update. Thanks! ~AzulaTano.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, the time has finally arrived where we get to meet the one and only, Rose!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

 ** _Miami,_**

Giselle could not stop herself from laughing as she pulled into the hotel parking lot. The boy beside her was giggling. Literally giggling. She had never seen him so excited before. "Calm down Chase, before you freak someone out,"

Chase suddenly straightened his back. "You don't think she will freak out, will she? Or get upset with me for coming unannounced? Or for breaking her cover?"

"Chase, it'll be fine. Rose will be so excited to see you. As for security, I already have this all planned out. We have a 'meeting' scheduled with Ms. Solano, also known as Rose, and once we get into a private conference room you can talk freely in there,"

"Are, are you coming in with me?" Chase asked cautiously.

"I can, if you want," Giselle whispered. "If you want some support, that is. But if this is something you need to do on your own-"

"I think it is," Chase agreed.

"Okay, so, I'll meet you out here when you are done, okay?" Giselle sighed, handing Chase the keys. "Just to be safe,"

"I trust you not to run away," Chase insisted, trying to return the keys.

Giselle politely refused. "I know, and I appreciate that Chase, but I don't trust myself. Go on, go, your mother is waiting for you," she said with a smile that hid that fact that her heart broke a little bit inside.

"Thank you," Chase said quickly, as he rushed through the parking lot to enter the Marbella. So distracted by his racing thoughts, be failed to notice Giselle escaping. More accurately, he may have failed to notice, he may have just not cared. But regardless, Giselle escaped, but managed to get herself into the Marbella as well.

Chase hesitantly entered the elegant entrance of the five star hotel, intimidated by the Miami elite the swarmed around the hotel. Eventually, Chase was able to make his way to the front desk.

"Um, excuse me? I have a meeting, um, a meeting with Ms Solano," Chase informed the host.

The host raised his blond eyebrow at Chase. "Oh really, and can I ask what time the meeting is?"

"Now," Chase said, the confidence growing his voice. "Or as soon as she is available. Our meeting is regarding the legal investigation of this hotel,"

The host took a step back and nodded numbly. "Of course Mr…"

"Mr. Douglas," Chase replied quickly, trying to think on his feet.

The host took a quick glance at the schedule and looked back up. "Right away Mr. Douglas. I'll show you to the conference room," he said, coming from around the counter and leading Chase towards the back. He opened the door to the room and let Chase take a seat inside. "Ms. Solano will be with you shortly,"

Chase shuffled nervously in his plush conference room chair. The dim lightbulbs failed to make him feel any better, and the he had to admit, he had a bad feeling about this.

 ** _The Davenport Bionic Academy,_**

"Remind me again detectives, why are you here?" Douglas asked as he sat down across from Detective Michael Cordero.

"We just wanted to clarify a questions we had from our last meeting," Detective Barnett answered in her cute southern accent. The young blonde took a seat next to Douglas, unusual for a interrogation, but Douglas couldn't protest.

"I'm happy to answer any questions for you Detective Barnett," Douglas cooed.

"Oh please, you can just call me Susanna," The detective blushed.

Michael had to use his strong will power and strength to stop himself from gagging.

"Okay Susanna, what can I help clarify for you two," Douglas asked, flashing her a cute smile.

Susanna leaned closer so that her deep brown eyes looked straight to him. She lowered her voice to almost a whisper. "We were wondering if maybe you may have accidentally left out any information about your mother that could help us identify her and her activities from the past twenty years,"

Douglas sat back thoughtfully and shook his head. "No, I'm pretty sure Donnie already faxed over everything, and nothing else comes to mind that would be of any importance,"

Susanna looked at him and put a hand on his knee. "Please, any small detail could be of great importance,"

Douglas grinned cheekily at her. "Are you using the obvious crush I have with you to try and get me to reveal information about my mother,"

Susanna sat back and shrugged. "Pretty much, I thought it was worth a try,"

Douglas smirked. "Well, it worked. When we were kids, my mom had this get away house on the coast of Maine, her 'special spot'. if she was hiding anything, it would be there,"

"Bonita Springs!" Michael gasped. "That was one of the main hot spots of Mutter's activity!"

"I'll go call this into the station," Susanna told Michael. She than turned to Douglas and smiled. "Thank you for your help Douglas,"

Douglas smiled back. "Any time,"

Michael rolled his eyes at their flirtations until Susanne left the room. He then turned back to Douglas. "So you are just now remembering one of your mother's hide outs, huh?"

Douglas shrugged. "It was just an old summer house, I didn't think much of it,"

Michael crossed his arms. "Your brother may be on good terms with the law Douglas, but you aren't. I've seen arrest warrants for you in 28 counties, across 13 different states. You have a history of dealings with extremely dangerous crime lords, and may still be on someone's payroll. Or just doing your Mommy a favor,"

"My mother is no criminal!" Douglas snapped.

Michael shrugged innocently. "Maybe not. But if she was, it would all make perfect sense,"

"She is a sweet, charitable-"

"Yet she gave birth to you," Michael snorted. "It would explain your unruly behavior, and why your brother doesn't have the same maniacal mind as you,"

"What are you doing?" Donald Davenport himself asked, standing in the doorway of the room.

"I was just talking with Mr. Douglas Davenport," Michael replied.

"Detective Cordero, let me remind you that you should not be speaking to my brother without me and his lawyer present," Donald barked.

"If he has nothing to hide then he shouldn't need a lawyer. Or is that it? Douglas is hiding something, isn't he? I bet he is just like his mother. Once a dirty low life, always a-"

Unfortunately the detective was rendered incapable of speech by a quick, hand punch to the jaw.

"Get off my island," Donald growled, watching harshly as the man got himself off the ground and out of Donald's sight.

 ** _The Marbella, Miami,_**

Rose Davenport, or rather in this case, Rose Solano, sat at her desk in beautiful oceanside office. Her sleek white dress reflected the bright Miami sun. Slightly frustrated by her work, she ran a hand through her ginger hair.

"Ms. Solano," Scott, the annoying assistant screeched.

"What now Scott?" Rose huffed, rolling her eyes from her desk.

Scott, after adjusting his vest, rushed into her office. "A Mr. Douglas is here to see you in the third conference room. It seems urgent, and I know if _he_ came you wanted to be notified immediately-"

"Shut up Scott!" She shouted. Rose dashed into the hallway. She may have known the hotel like the back of her hand, but she wasn't expecting the pedestrian on her left that she ran into, causing them both to fall.

Rose sat up, making eye contact with the other woman. "Giselle? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to have a word with you," Giselle smiled, standing up. She extended a hand to help her comrade up as well.

Rose declined the aid and stood up on her own. "Come with me then,"

Giselle followed her former friend down to the end of the hallway and into a rather extravagant private sitting room.

"Isn't this a little over the top for little old me," Giselle teased.

Rose shrugged. "Nothing but the best for my former sister,"

"Sister," Giselle huffed. "You mean because of our _father_?"

"Yes, dear old Papa Vickers," Rose giggled. "What a shame he left us so early,"

Giselle narrowed her eyes, trying not to give into Rose's goading. "It was all your fault, I know it,"

Rose fake a look a confusion and shock. "Me? How could I have anything to do with Sin Rostro murdering your dear old dad?"

Giselle snapped her handgun out of her jacket and aimed it at Rose. "I know you Rose, I can even see through all your lies,"

Rose sighed and gave the woman a shrug. "Yeah, you were pretty good, but realize one thing,"

"What?" Giselle asked through gritted teeth.

"I'm better," Rose replied rapping at the wall, sending a bar down from the ceiling and hitting Giselle over the head.

Giselle fell to the floor, her gun sliding out of her reach. "I know… I know who you are," he murmured before losing consciousness.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Who doesn't at this point?"

 **Does any one not get it yet? If you haven't that is okay, there are still many more twists and turns for you to figure out. Is Giselle still alive? What will Rose do when she enters the third conference room? Will Michael press charges against Donald? What is Mutter going to do now? And where are the other Davenport kids? Next time on, Momma's Boy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

 ** _The Marbella,_**

After taking care of the mess she had just made, Rose rushed into the third conference room. "Douglas, I can't believe you're-"

The moment Rose saw that it was Chase waiting for her, and not Douglas, he eyes widened, mouth gapped and voice stopped.

"Actually, it's me. Chase," her son corrected.

"Chase?" Rose echoed, her chest tightening at the realization that he was here in the flesh, right in front of him.

"Yeah," Chase nodded. "I know this must be a surprise-"

"A surprise?" Rose huffed. "You completely threw off my schedule for today. I am a very busy woman you should know,"

"I'm, I'm sorry," Chase mumbled.

Rose ran a hand through her hair. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I came, I came to see you," Chase whispered, unable to make eye contact with his mother due to her cold, icy stare. "I thought maybe you might want to see me too,"

Rose sighed. "And what would possible make you think that I would want to see you, that I would want you _here_ of all places,"

Chase shrugged. "Because your my mother?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "You need to leave,"

"What, why?" Asked a crushed Chase.

Rose stared pointedly towards him. "You shouldn't be here Chase,"

"Why?" Chase asked. "Why shouldn't I be here?"

"Because you may have already ruined everything Chase!" Rose snapped. "You should be in California. With your family,"

"But you are my family too, aren't you?" Chase asked quietly.

"Biologically, yes," Rose shrugged. "But that is it. Chase, don't you think if I wanted to be with you and your siblings I would have came for you by now,"

Chase bit his lip, silently listening to her.

Rose sighed. "Listen, Chase, I am sure you are a perfectly nice boy. But I have to much going on in my own life right now to entertain you. I'm sorry,"

Chase looked up from the floor after hearing a click and feeling cold metal snap on his wrist. "Why are you doing this?" Chase asked trying to yank his hand away from the chair's arm, which his hand was now cuffed to.

"I need you stay here for a little bit Chase," Rose replied, taking her cell phone out. "I'm calling your father,"

"Douglas? Why are you calling him?" Chase groaned.

"Because he needs to come and get you," Rose answered. "It isn't safe for you to stay here,"

"If there is danger here, then why am I handcuffed here?" Chase asked.

Rose rolled her eyes but a smiled a bit. "Because it's better to keep you right here until Douglas comes to retrieve you,"

"But that could take hours," Chase groaned. "And that is if he flies!"

"Relax boy, your father will come for you," Rose said before rushing out of the room.

She made her way down the hallway so that way Chase, or anyone one else for that matter, would not be able to hear here. Back against the wall, Rose curled up and began to sob. But she only let herself wallow for about twenty minutes, before she finally got her cell phone out and dialed his number. "D-Douglas?"

"Rose? What is going on?" Douglas asked.

"I, I know it's ri-risky to call, but this is important," Rose sighed, wiping the tears from her face.

Hearing her shaken voice, Douglas became greatly concerned. "Rose, what's wrong? Have you been crying?"

"Chase, he's here. In Miami. He- He found me," Rose told him. "You need to come get him before anything happens,"

"Is Chase okay?" Douglas asked, both frightened and relieved now that he knew where his son was.

"He seems fine, but you really need to come get him," Rose pleaded.

Douglas bit his lip. "Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can. Just be nice, okay?"

"Okay. I'll see you soon," Rose whispered. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Douglas smiled.

 ** _The Davenport Bionic Academy,_**

Douglas dashed around his room, throwing what little he needed in his duffle bag. He threw the duffle around his shoulder and ran down the hall. Before he could get to the hydro loop, he ran into his brother.

"Douglas, is everything okay?" Donald asked, seeing his brother's disheveled appearance.

"Uh, yeah. I just, just got a lead on where Chase might be, so I thought I would go check it out," Douglas shrugged.

Donald gasped. "You know where Chase might be?!"

Douglas shrugged. "Actually, I know where he is,"

"What?! How come you didn't bother to tell me?" Donald asked.

"Hey, I just found out myself. And now I am going to get Chase back," Douglas informed him.

"And why would you do that alone? Why not tell any of us?" Donald questioned, gritting his teeth as he saw his brother look away guiltily. "Douglas, what aren't you telling me?"

"Chase is in Miami," Douglas murmured.

"Miami?" Donald echoed, lightening up on his brother. "Why is he in Miami,"

"I, I guess he went to find Rose," Douglas sighed.

Donald clenched his fists out of concern. "Is Chase okay?"

Douglas nodded. "Yeah, but you know how crazy things are down there. He needs to get back here,"

"You're right," Donald sighed. "But Douglas,"

"What?"

Donald shuffled his feet and looked towards the ground. "I just wanted to say, that I am sorry for not believing you all those years ago. About Sin Rostro and Mutter and all that stuff. You tried to warn me then, but I wouldn't listen to you. I'm sorry,"

Douglas bit his lip. He wanted to reveal in the fact that his brother was apologizing and admitting that Douglas was right, but he couldn't. "It's okay Donald. I have to tell you something too though," Douglas then took a deep breath. "I have been communicating with Rose for the past six months,"

Donald's eyes nearly popped out of his skull. "What?!"

"I'm sorry," Douglas whispered.

"What made you think that would accomplish?! That sociopath causes nothing but trouble! I mean, she is crazy!" Donald ranted while his brother silently looked at his feet. Donald sighed. The only way to tell when he had hurt his brother was when Douglas no longer bothered to argue back.

"I know," Douglas whispered.

"Douglas, I'm sorry for insulting her. I know you really care about Rose," Donald apologized.

Douglas brushed it off with a shrug. "It's okay, because you're right. Rose isn't just a sociopath, she is, she is…"

"She is what?" Donald asked.

"She is Sin Rostro," Douglas admitted.

Donald slowly rubbed his chin, taking it all in. "Oh,"

"Yeah, I guess that just figures, doesn't it," Douglas sighed.

"What do you mean by that?" Donald asked.

"Everything! I mean, my mom's a psychopath, and maybe that's why I fell in love with Rose. Maybe that's why I act like a maniac so much of the time," Douglas cried, "It all adds up,"

Donald put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Douglas, You aren't a maniac. A little eccentric, yes, but you are nothing like Sin Rostro or Mutter,"

"Maybe not now, but I've done some pretty bad things in the past, what if I turn evil again in the future?" Douglas moaned.

"You will not," Donald insisted. "You have us. Rose pushed the people she loved away, that is what lead to here going so far off the tracks,"

"Rose was just trying to protect us," Douglas asserted.

"Okay, but, I also want you to know that Mom, even if she is Mutter, can't make you do anything horrible. She raised me too, yet I am not a sociopath. You are going to be okay, I promise," he said, embracing his brother for what felt like an eternity.

"Donnie?" Douglas asked carefully.

"Yeah Douglas?"

"Mutter's activity at the Marbella didn't start until right after Mom and Dad got married. Doesn't that mean that Mom would have had to-"

"No, it doesn't ensure anything," Donald insisted. "And to be technical, Mom and Dad got married in April, but Mutter's schemes started back in December,"

"What would have changed then?" Douglas wondered.

Hearing his brother say this aloud, Donald realized something critical. His eyes widened and he wanted to scream his head off. "December. Elena left in December,"

"But if she left than she couldn't have-"

"She only moved about 20 minutes away," Donald huffed. "She could have easily controlled her operations from there,"

"So what are you saying?" Douglas asked slowly.

"That Elena must be Mutter, not Mom!" Donald growled.

"And where is Elena now?" Douglas asked.

Donald shrugged. "I never bothered to ask where she was staying. She has just been randomly showing up at my office every day or so,"

"Um, Don," Douglas whispered, his throat squeezed tight from fear.

"What?" Donald asked.

"Isn't Adam currently at your office?"

 ** _Davenport Industries Building,_**

Adam danced around the office, taking care of little last minute things. Being a Saturday afternoon, he was the only one still at the office, so Adam decided to enjoy himself.

"Excuse me," Elena muttered, clearing her throat to get Adam's attention.

Adam cut his dance short and turned to face her. "Um, sorry m'am, but Mr. Davenport isn't here right now,"

Elena smiled. "Oh, that's quite alright. You see, I'm here for you, not Donald,"

Adam raised an eyebrow. "You do realize I am just an intern here, right?"

"Of course," Elena nodded, "But I have something for you,"

"What it is?!" Adam asked excitedly, jumping a little.

Elena chuckled. "Just a little something,"

At that moment the phone rang, most likely his father trying to call and warn him, causing Adam to turn around to see who it was. Elena took her chance, drawing a syringe from her jacket and impaling it into Adam's neck. Squeezing the syringe so that not of drop of the serum went to waste, Elena held on tight until Adam collapsed onto the ground in front of her.

"Come on Adam, Grandma wants to take you on a little trip," Elena giggled, as several of her goons came into the room and lifted Adam up and out of the room. Taking him out of the building. Out of the county. Out of the state.

 **So, what do y'all think? Rose is, she well, she is Rose. No Giselle, sorry, but she'll be back soon (hopefully). How would you guys feel with me killing someone off? Just mull it over. Anyways, please leave a review if you can to communicate your critiques to me.**

 **Also, I am sponsering a contest here on Fanfiction. More details can be found on my page, and it should be a lot of fun! It revolves around my favorite character, Douglas! The contest ends on May 21st, but if you want to participate but think yu will need more time, just PM. Or PM me if you have any questions. Thanks! ~AzulaTano.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yes I know, I know. It has been a while. And now I am back with a rather short chapter, I but I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Theory Time:**

 ** _Is Elena using Adam to take down Sin Rostro?_** Elena is definitely using Adam, but not necessarily to beat Rose.

 _ **Is Chase going to be okay after his encounter with Rose?**_ I think they were off to a rocky start, but things will get better between them. Well, better before they get worse.

And yes, Donald and Douglas are so cute when they get along!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats!**

 ** _The Davenport Bionic Academy,_**

"Isn't Adam currently at your office?" Douglas asked, concerned at the theories his mind was created.

Donald pulled out his cell phone to try and warn his son, while Douglas jumped onto the cyberdesk and started typing away.

"What are you doing?!" Donald snapped at his brother, irritated that Adam was not picking up.

"I'm pulling up the security feed," Douglas snapped backing, clicking until it appeared on the screen.

Donald covered his mouth with his hand as he watched his mother take out his son.

"What does Elena want with Adam?" Douglas thought aloud.

"L-Leverage," Donald whispered. "She wants leverage,"

"Against who?" Douglas asked.

Donald shrugged. "You, me, Rose, anyone of us!"

"Regardless, we need to get him back," Douglas declared.

"We will," Donald assured him. "Let's go,"

"Go where?" Douglas asked.

"To Miami,"

 ** _The Marbella, Miami, Florida,_**

Once she was fully calmed down from her phone call with Douglas, Rose regained her composure and decided to check on Chase. Was she a bit too harsh earlier? Probably, but she needed to convince him to stay away from her. Wherever Rose was, danger followed. That's why she sent Douglas away. That's why she stayed away from her children.

But her gut feeling overpowered her logical resolve, resulting in Rose reentering her office to check on Chase.

"Hey, Chase I-" Rose stopped when she realized her son was no longer in the room, and that she was talking to a pair of unlocked handcuffs.

She did it. She drove him away. That was her goal, wasn't it? Rose could not comprehend why she felt so absolutely awful about accomplishing this achievement. So she sank down to the floor and continued to cry, crying out of sadness, anger, and relief.

While it was emotionally therapeutic to sob on the floor of her executive office, Rose was interrupted when her visitor returned.

"Um, are you okay?" Chase asked cautiously from the doorway.

Rose immediately rose and wiped her tears away. "Of course I'm fine. How did you get out of here?"

Chase shrugged. "You do realize I am Douglas' son, right?"

Rose chuckled and gave him a nod. "Yeah, I know,"

"Then, can I know why you were so upset?" Chase asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Rose asked suspiciously.

Chase rolled his eyes. "i don't know, maybe because I say you have a mental breakdown on the floor and wanted to make sure you are okay,"

"You shouldn't worry about me right now Chase, we need to focus on getting you home," Rose told him.

"And you thought locking me in here would be a good way to do that?" Chase questioned.

Rose sighed. "I wanted to you to stay in here so you would remain safe until Douglas got here,"

"You do realize that it'll take him hours to get here, and in that time I would be a sitting duck on the off chance anyone around here would even want to hurt me. In addition, I would be stuck in here with no food, water, bathrooms, or entertainment," Chase argued.

Rose rolled her eyes. "I can bring you a television if that will keep you happy,"

"Oh, I'm not staying in here. If you hate me so much that you want me to leave, I'll go on my own terms," Chase huffed.

"Chase, please, I don't want you to get hurt out there-"

"How?!" Chase shouted. "The only person in this entire city who has been hostile to me is you,"

Rose took a deep breath. "The city is not as safe as you think it is Chase,"

"And why are you so concerned about keeping me safe?" Chase growled.

"Because I'm your mother," Rose snapped.

"Doesn't seem like it, because every other second you are trying to get rid of me!" Chase huffed.

"To keep you safe!" Rose gasped.

Chase crossed his armed. "And how does throwing me out keep me safe?"

"Because, Chase, as long as you are here, as long as you have any association with me, you'll be in danger," Rose told him, looking down at her hands. "I just don't want anything to happen to you,"

"Nothing will," Chase assured her. "Look, I know you are working as a spy," Chase immediately lowered his voice, "but I am a bionic superhuman, I can keep myself safe,"

Rose nodded. "I see. Well, why don't we compromise then?"

"What kind of compromise?" Chase asked,

"You can come upstairs with me to my apartment suite and we can hang out until Douglas comes to get you. It'll be much more secure, and you can watch television, order whatever you want from room service, sleep, use the restroom, anything, and I won't try to keep you from leaving as long as you promise not to run," Rose offered.

Chase took a moment to mull over the idea. It would but him so time to talk to Rose. "Sure. Show me the way,"

Rose took a breath of relief, smiled, and lead Chase through the halls and elevators to her sixteenth story apartment suite.

"Nice place," Chase observed, looking around the elegant living space.

Rose smiled. "Glad you think so. I'm going to go make a quick phone call, so, just make yourself at home,"

"Thanks," Chase muttered, taking a seat in the living room. As he watched his mother flutter away into the next room, Chase noticed that her computer was only inches away from him. She said he could entertain himself, and what better way is there than to snoop around?

 ** _Deep below the Marbella,_**

 _How dense could Rose be?_ Giselle wondered. Keeping her in the tunnels below the Marbella was not a very smart idea. Giselle had grown up here, just as Rose and the boys did. Rose may have thought that she knew the tunnels well, but Giselle knew them better. Giselle wasn't afraid to her own digging.

Digging both metaphorically and literally, as Giselle managed to get herself through the series of tunnels until she was technically no longer under the Marbella. At this point, Giselle was pretty sure she was under the neighboring hotel, the Fairway. It wasn't owned by Rose, but it could still be dangerous none the less. Either way, it was better than staying where Rose could find her.

Giselle cleared the last obstacle, curiously finding a door. _Why would there need to be door down here?_ Giselle thought. Even though it was against her better judgement, she was out of options, so Giselle opened the door. And she could not have been more surprised by what she saw. Or in better words, who she saw.

"Adam?!" Giselle gasped. "What are you doing down here?!"

 **What is Adam doing down there? What is Rose planning with Chase? Will Chase find the truth, or at least anything interesting? Will the other Davenports make it in time? Go ahead and give your theories a shot, it hopefully won't be long before I update again. So please leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter, thanks! ~AzulaTano.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome to chapter 11! So, I recently realized that I never told you about the other source of inspiration I used for this story. Parts of the Mutter and Sin Rostro story are from the show Jane the Virgin. It is an amazing show, I love it. And as a special tribute to the show, the next chapter is will be telenovela style!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

 ** _In the tunnel below,_**

"Adam?!" Giselle gasped. "What are you doing down here?!"

Adam shrugged. "I don't know, what are you doing here?" he asked casually. His eyes then widened as he realized who he was talking to. Adam backed away from Giselle and using his left arm to protect his right.

"Adam, I'm not here to hurt you. What happened to you?" Giselle asked, motioning towards Adam's arm.

"I- I don't know," Adam mumbled. He may have been the strongest man in the world, but he overwhelmingly felt the need to cry right now. He had no idea where he was, it was dark, he was hungry, and he was hurt.

"It's okay Adam," Giselle said soothingly, kneeling down next to him while still keeping her distance. "What is the last thing you do remember?"

"I was, um, I was doing something?" Adam grumbled.

Giselle took a deep breath to hold in what little reserved patience she had left. "Okay, what was that something you were doing?"

"Something, something important. Something important for Mr. Davenport," Adam said, before he moaned and grabbed his head.

"Adam? Adam, are you okay?" Giselle asked, leaning over so she could get a better look. Giselle bit back a gasp when she saw the gash that was bleeding on the side of Adam's head.

Adam shrugged. "I, I dunno,"

Giselle sighed. "Adam, do you think you can stand up?"

"Maybe," Adam mumbled. "Why?"

Giselle took a quick look around the tunnel before offering him a hand. "Because I think I know a way out of here,"

"And why would you want to help me?" Adam asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Giselle asked. "Look kid, I'm the only one trying to help you right now. And if it counts for anything, I've spent the last week helping your brother,"

"Where is Chase? Is he okay?" Adam asked desperately.

Giselle sighed. "He was. But now, I don't know. That's why we need to get out of here, to make sure he is okay,"

Adam nodded, it made enough sense to him. He grabbed Giselle's outstretched arm and she pulled him to his feet. "Okay then, lead the way,"

 ** _Rose's Apartment,_**

After the long week of travel and chaos, Chase desperately felt the need to just sit back and relax for a while. But being that close to an undercover spy/mom's computer made him his curiosity win.

Chase leaned over the computer, trying to find anything that held even the littlest bit of importance.

Maybe he would find something that would help Rose in her mission. Maybe he would find something that he could use to connect with her. But despite his hopes, Chase only found that she liked to play Candy Crush and she was a frequent customer at a nearby ice cream shoppe.

"So, find any juicy secrets?" Rose chuckled, walking in behind Chase and taking a seat next to him. She held two mugs in her hands, but she set one in front of Chase.

"I was just, um, just looking for-" Chase shuffled, slamming the laptop shut while trying to think of a good excuse.

Rose rolled her eyes, smiling. "It's fine Chase, I know what you were doing,"

"And you aren't mad?" Chase asked cautiously.

"You are your father's son. And mine. What else would I expect?" Rose chuckled.

Chase shrugged. "That I wouldn't get caught,"

Rose smirked. "Still your father's son,"

Chase laughed. "I guess so," he murmured, before looking down and seeing the mug that had been placed in front of him. "Hot chocolate with whipped topping? And cinnamon? How did you know I preferred it that way?"

"Your father likes it too. And I got used to it after a while," Rose sighed happily. "I just hope you don't mind it this late in the afternoon,"

"No, thanks. I appreciate it," Chase thanked her, then looked back down at the closed laptop.

Rose followed his line of sight back to her computer and realized what her son was thinking about. "Disappointed in your lack of success in your search?"

Chase shrugged as his cheeks flushed red. "Ye- well, um,"

"It's okay Chase. If you would prefer to read it off a screen you can, or you could just, you know, ask," Rose whispered, trying to make eye contact with her son.

"I don't know what to ask you though," Chase mumbled, staring at his hands.

Rose took his hands, and when he looked up at her she returned a warm smile. "Just ask me anything you want to know,"

Chase bit his lip, thinking through all the possibilities. It took him a minute, but Chase finally made up his mind.

"Why did you…"

 ** _The Davenplane, Mid-flight,_**

The Davenport brothers had been sitting in silence for the past hour and a half of their flight. Since they were flying a plane, it was best that they both kept their focus. In addition, they were both to nervous to make conversation.

"I'm going to go ahead and change," Douglas mumbled, standing up. The plane was fine in Donald's hands, so he grabbed his duffle bag and went into the bathroom. After coming back out in fresh, mission-ready clothing, Douglas stepped out and threw his duffle bag on the first passenger seat.

"Ouch!" A feminine, high pitched voice cried out.

Douglas raised an eyebrow and even Donald looked from his pilot seat to see what was going on.

"Bree, is that you?" Douglas sighed.

Bree sheepishly smiled as she disabled her invisibility app. "Yeah, I've kind of been here the whole time,"

Donald gritted his teeth. "And why did you sneak on my plane?"

Bree looked down and shrugged. "I just wanted to help,"

"You have duties at the academy! You shouldn't be here Bree!" Donald snapped.

"I'm sorry," Bree mumbled.

Douglas took a seat next Bree and put a hand on her shoulder. "Bree, Donnie is just frustrated because we both know that it would be better for you to have stayed on the island,"

"But I know you guys are going to get Chase and I want to help," Bree whimpered.

"I know you just want to help Bree, but we are going to into hostile territory, and we don't want you get in the middle of it," Douglas explained.

"And the moment we land you are going to super sped back home," Donald added.

"But Mr. Davenport-"

"No buts young lady," Donald warned.

Bree crossed her arms and held back some tears that were desperately trying to escape.

Douglas moved his arm so that it was wrapped around her. "Bree, it will be fine. We will bring Chase home,"

"But are you going to bring her home?" Bree asked cautiously.

Douglas' eyes widened. "Her?"

"Yeah, our mother," Bree replied. "I read Chase's letter. I know that wherever he is, she must be there as well,"

"And that's why you wanted to come so bad," Douglas realized.

"I want to find my brothers, I really do. But I want to at least get the chance to meet her," Bree said. "It wouldn't be fair if both Chase and Adam get to see her and I don't. Please, don't make me go back," Bree pleaded.

To strengthen her case, Bree rested her head on Douglas' shoulder and looked up at him with her big brown eyes.

"Bree, you need to go home," Donald asserted from the front seat.

Unbowed by his statement, Bree snuggled into her father's side. "Please, the students can survive without me, but I won't survive if I don't at least try to find her,"

Douglas' heart strings were successfully manipulated by his daughter. He looked up at his brother. "Don, if she is at least careful, and promises to run at the first sight of danger, then wouldn't it be okay if she came with?"

Donald sighed in defeat. "Fine. But only if she leaves the moment I give her the warning,"

"Yes!" Bree cried, jumping up and giving each of her fathers a hug.

Douglas smiled. "We've got about two hours left, so calm yourself down,"

Bree shrugged happily and sat down next to him. "I can't help it,"

"Just don't get your hopes up," Donald warned. "Things may not go exactly as you want them to. We have no idea what lies ahead,"

 **Bree shouldn't get her hopes up, but you should! Chase will get a bit of time to question Rose next chapter, and if it can be fit into their dialogue, she will answer any questions you leave in your review! So leave a review telling me what you thought about his chapter and any questions you think Chase will ask.**

 **Thanks! ~AzulaTano.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome to chapter 12!**

 **Theory Time:**

 _ **Is Giselle just a misunderstood individual who will eventually find the right path?**_ Yes, but if she will get the chance to follow the right path is another question.

 _ **Is Bree a Daddy's girl or is she just manipulative?**_ Both, she is her mother's daughter.

 ** _Is someone going to die?_** Well, someone may, and if they don't, they will at least be locked up or on the run.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

 ***Reminder* This is supposed to be like a telenovela, or at least this chapter is. So there will be moments that are overly dramatic and involve looking off theatrically into the camera.**

 ** _In the tunnels below,_**

After limping through the tunnel for what seemed like forever, Giselle finally spoke to him. "We are almost there Adam,"

Adam nodded, somewhat relieved. For the past hour or so he had been leaning on Giselle for support as she led him to what he hoped was safety.

"Thank you," Adam told her.

"For what?" Giselle asked.

"For helping me," Adam replied. "You have nothing to gain from helping me, so why are you being so nice?"

Giselle shrugged. "Maybe because now I have nothing to lose from being nice,"

"But what about when we get back home?" Adam asked.

"What about it?" Giselle questioned.

Adam kept his eyes ahead but continued to speak. "I mean, when we get out of here, what are you going to do?"

"Well, I'll go back to my little jail cell and live the remainder of my days as a couch potato," Giselle mused. "After we make sure Chase is okay, that is,"

"But why go back to a life you obviously don't want?" Adam asked.

"Because I promised Chase," Giselle replied.

"But why do you have to stay locked up in the first place?" Adam asked. "Are you really that bad?"

Giselle shrugged. "I don't know about that. But I do know that I did some pretty bad things, so now I'll do the time I owe,"

"But can't you get time off for good behavior?" Adam asked.

Giselle took a moment to think it over. "I'm not sure. I never considered that,"

"Well, I hope you can," Adam said. "Because I think it would be fun if you came home with us,"

"Maybe," Giselle said. It was too dark for Adam to see it, but a small smile had formed across her lips.

 ** _Rose's Apartment, The Marbella,_**

"Why did you have us?" Chase asked suddenly.

Rose cleared her through and sat up straighter. "Wh-What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, why did you have three kids, and why did you let Douglas put bionic technology in us, only to abandon us?" Chase clarified.

Rose leaned forward and ran a hand through her hair. "I never intended to leave Chase. Your father and I wanted the same thing: to have a family, to raise you three to be able to reach your full potential," she glowed.

Chase slightly shifted away from her rant. "So, your crazy like Douglas,"

Rose chuckled. "I wouldn't say crazy, just eccentric. We were both so young, and so smart. We wanted to have kids, and who doesn't want the best for their kids? At the time, giving you bionics seemed like an amazing idea. Now, I understand that we may have crossed a few ethical lines, but eh," she shrugged.

"Eh?" Chase challenged.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Come on Chase, don't you like being bionic? Don't you like being superior? Don't you like being able to save lives every day?"

Chase thought to himself, agreeing with her but not willing to admit it.

Rose took her son's hand. "If I could go back and do it differently, I wouldn't. You turned at great Chase. You are a brave, confident hero and I'm proud of you,"

"You- You are?" Chase mumbled, his cheeks turning red.

"Of course I am Chase," Rose beamed.

After taking a moment to revel in his mother's affection, Chase came back to his senses to ask his next question.

"But you left anyway. Why?" Chase asked.

Rose sighed and looked away from her son. "I didn't want to Chase, believe me, I didn't. But when my business took off, I just got so carried away. And eventually, it because way too hazardous to keep you anywhere near me," she explained.

"Hazardous how?" Chase inquired.

"Adam was kidnapped the moment he was born. By the time Bree got to kindergarten, I got death threats and photos of her in the mail. When you were three, two men tried to grab you from our backyard. That is why I had your father take you and leave. As long as Mutter is out there, you're all in danger," Rose told him, then looked into the camera with a single tear running down her cheek.

"But why you? Why does Mutter want to hurt you?" Chase asked.

"Because I tried to take her down. Because I got involved in this mess," Rose replied.

"And how did you get involved in all this illegal activity?" Chase questioned.

Rose sighed. "Well, it was a combination of my mentor, Mr. Vickers, working for Mutter. And my step mother got me in pretty deep. After my dad died, she was all I had left, and I listened to her more than I should have. But it is too late to worry about the past, now I have to focus on what is ahead,"

Chase nodded in agreement. "So, how are we going to stop Mutter?"

Rose looked up, alarmed. "We? Chase, there is no we in this. You need to get home,"

"No!" Chase snapped. "I'm not going home until you come with me. And if that means we need to take Mutter out, then we need to take Mutter out,"

"Chase, I don't want you getting into this mess-"

"But Mom!" Chase whined.

"No buts," Rose asserted. Once she absorbed what Chase had actually said, she calmed down and studied him carefully. "Chase, I love you. So you need to leave,"

Chase dug his teeth into his lip, trying to hold back both his protests and tears.

Rose put an arm around her son in an attempt to comfort him. "Chase, I just couldn't handle having me family in any more danger than they already are,"

"Rose!" A male voice cried, grabbing their attention and adding irony to the situation.

"Douglas!" Rose cheered, running to the doorway.

Douglas grinned and embraced her tightly. Chase backed away from their kiss, touchy moment and found his sister and Donald.

"Chase! I'm so glad your okay!" Bree cried, hugging her brother. Donald shared her sentiment with a smile and joined in on the hug.

When the two groups broke up, they reformed.

Douglas rushed over to Chase and made sure he was safe; Donald went to confront Rose with Bree slowly gravitating towards them.

"Rose, what the hell is going on?!" Donald demanded.

Rose raised her hands in defense. "He came to me Don. I've been trying to get Chase out of this ever since,"

"What about Adam then?" Donald huffed.

"What happened to Adam?" Rose asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Mutter's what happened," Douglas piped in. "She kidnapped Adam,"

"What?!" Rose gasped, beginning to panic.

Douglas wrapped his arms around his wife. "Rose, it'll be okay. We will defeat Mutter, get our son back, and remain together forever,"

"Oh Douglas," Rose gushed.

Bree and Chase looked at each other in disgust and confusion.

"What is going on?" Chase asked.

No one seemed to be listening to him though, as Donald pulled the love fest apart.

"We need to act, not just talk about it!" Donald huffed.

"And what do you suggest, genius?" Rose countered.

Donald dug a computer chip out of his pocket. "I suggest we use this to stop Mutter,"

"What is that?" Chase asked.

"The micro chip," Rose gawked.

Donald grinned. "Yes, the micro chip. On this chip is every bit of information tying together Mutter's illegal activities. We can use it to take her down,"

"Down? But how could you do that to your own mother?" Bree asked.

"Mother?!" Chase echoed.

"Yeah, long story short, Donnie's mom is the crime lord Mutter," Douglas summarized.

"What?!" Chase gasped, covering his mouth his his hands and staring into the camera with shock.

Bree and Douglas took Chase aside to explain everything to him, while Donald turned back to Rose. "Douglas told me the truth. About you,"

Rose shrugged. "And?"

"And that means that you are just as bad a criminal as my mother!" Donald hissed.

"Quiet down!" Rose snapped. "Or else Chase and Bree will hear you!"

"And that would bother you? Shouldn't your children know who you really are?" Donald scorned, raising his voice.

This drew Chase and Bree's attention as they migrated over towards them.

"What is going on?" Bree asked.

"Just having a little conversation with Rose," Donald scowled. "Or should I say Sin Rostro,"

Gasps filled the room, mostly from Bree and Chase.

"How? Why?" Chase asked, his fragile faith in his mother shattered.

"I, I need some air," Rose said quickly before fleeing the floor.

Donald sighed as he got a glare from his brother.

"She'll be back," Douglas assured them. "She always comes back,"

 ** _In a dark room, location unknown,_**

Elena looked up from her mug to see a familiar visitor standing before her. "Rose," she smiled. "How lovely to see you my dear,"

"We have a problem!" Rose snapped, as she began pacing around the luxurious study.

"And what would that be? Any problem can be taken care of, surely I have taught you that," Elena hushed.

Rose scowled. "This isn't just some little problem you can shoot away! It's Donald!"

"Yes, I have had little contact with my son. What is he doing that is troubling you?" Elena asked.

"He has the micro chip!" Rose huffed.

Elena's eyes widened slightly as she set her mug of hot chocolate back onto the table. "My my, that is a problem,"

"So what are we going to do?" Rose demanded. "You know how much trouble we will both be in if the police get the information on that chip!"

"Don't worry child, I have just the right leverage tucked away," Elena assured her.

"Adam," Rose murmured, nervous at her sudden realization.

Elena smiled and nodded. "Yes,"

"This better work out, Mom," Rose hissed.

"Oh, it will. It will," Elena smiled ominously.

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think, it makes things so much fun! As for Giselle and Rose's endings, let me just say I am on the fence about things, so go ahead and leave your thoughts for me to ponder. One thing I do want to clarify however is that Elena is Donald's mother, not Douglas'. Thanks. ~AzulaTano.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola mis lectores! This chapter, we will get a few clarifications!**

 **But first, Theory Time!**

 ** _Is Rose Douglas' half sister?!_** Ha, no way. Rose is Douglas' half brother's step sister. If you need any clarification I'll draw you a tree later.

 ** _Will Rose break Douglas' heart?_** He will definitely be hurt, but by the end of the story Douglas will be in a pretty happy relationship. The only question is with who.

 _ **Who was sending those threats to Rose?**_ Oh, it was Mutter. Or Elena. Whichever name you prefer, it was her. She was trying to intimidate and put pressure on Rose.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

 ** _In a dark room, location unknown,_**

"How can you be so sure that Donald will play into our hands a second time?" Rose questioned, still unnerved by the situation.

Elena sighed dramatically. "Have a little faith in me. Your brother-"

"Step-brother!" Rose corrected venomously.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Your step-brother will be desperate to get his son back. He will do what I tell him to if he wants to see Adam again,"

Rose stopped her pacing and faced Elena. "Where is Adam right now? Is he okay?"

Elena shrugged. "As well as he can be. But don't worry. Donald will hand over the chip, and he will get Adam back. Then we can both be free from the police's accusations and your son will be home where he belongs,"

Rose crossed her arms. "And how does that work out for you? Yes, the police will not have anything on you, but Donald now knows who you are. He will hunt you down,"

"Not if you convince him otherwise," Elena told her.

"And why would I do that?" Rose asked. "Every since you married my father you have been nothing more than a pain. You are the one who got me wrapped up into all of this-"

"You willingly followed," Elena shrugged. "But after you get Adam back, you can return to your family as a hero. Say you killed me. Or took me down. Then they will stop looking for me and you can joyfully remain with your family,"

Rose bit her lip, calculating her choices.

"Or," Elena continued, "You could be honest about your dealings, earn your family's distain and rot in jail,"

"They already know that I am Sin Rostro-"

"But they don't know all the juicy secrets of your tenure," Elena countered. "Ask for redemption now, and you could get it. But after they find out about everything else, you can kiss that goodbye. I mean, if Douglas every found out you were in on Adam's first kidnapping, do you honestly think he would forgive you?" Elena chuckled at the thought. "Be realistic Rose,"

"Fine," Rose sighed, know that for know she would at least have to go along with her step-mother's insane plot.

"By Rosie!" Elena waved, watching her step daughter leave the room.

Rose struggled internally with the plan, knowing that this could easily go very, very wrong. But before long, she was back at her apartment. She took a deep breath before opening the door, unsure what to expect in her apartment.

Luckily, instead of the police or angry in-laws, Rose only saw her youngest two children sitting on the couch watching television together.

"Hey guys," Rose murmured as she walked towards the living room.

"Hey," Chase replied first. "Douglas and Mr. Davenport are talking in your office," he informed her.

Rose nodded. "We can let them talk. And while they are, maybe we should,"

"What is there to talk about?" Bree asked quickly.

Rose raised her eyebrows a bit and shrugged. "I don't know, maybe I should start with a hello as this is the first chance I've gotten to actually speak with you, Bree,"

"Well, hello then Mrs. Davenport," Bree said.

This resulted in a chuckle from Rose, who took a seat on the cushion across from them. "No need to be so formal, hun,"

"Well, there are not exactly any guidelines for these situations," Chase shrugged.

Rose smiled. "I guess your right. But you don't need to call me Mrs. Davenport,"

"Should we call you Sin Rostro then?" Bree countered, a slight edge to her voice.

Rose's cheerful exterior diminished. "No, very few people actually call me that to my face. If Mom is out of the question, then you can just call me Rose,"

"Okay, then, um Rose, what is going on?" Bree questioned. "Where is Adam? And why is Mr. Davenport freaking out so much?"

Rose sighed. "Donald is freaking out because Adam has been kidnapped by Mutter, a competing crime lord,"

"Competing being the key word," Bree snorted. "You're a criminal too,"

"When you put it like that, it's hard to defend myself, but yes, Mutter and I are at odds with one another," Rose said carefully.

"Why? Why bother to compete at all?" Bree scowled. "Why get involved in all this illegal activity?"

"It started when I was very young," Rose began. "My father had just passed and I was left in the custody of my step-mother. I grew up in the midst of all her crimes, and I never really had a way out-"

"We could have been your way out!" Bree interrupted.

Rose sighed. "As long as Mutter exists, I'll never have a way out. I'm sorry it has taken me so long but I have done my best to take her down,"

"But we can help you!" Chase lit up. "Right, Bree?"

Bree nodded. "We can,"

"So let us help you get Adam back and we can take Mutter down as a family!" Chase pleaded.

Rose took a deep breath. "How about I think about it?"

Chase sighed. "Fine, but when you need us, we are here,"

Rose smiled. "Thanks,"

At that moment Donald and Douglas came out of the study and into seeing distance of the others.

"Oh, Rose, I didn't know you came back," Donald muttered.

"Well, it is my apartment Donald," Rose shrugged.

"So, any news?" Chase asked desperately.

Donald sighed. "Actually, I do. I just got done with a phone call from Elena. She wants to meet tonight to make the exchange,"

"What exchange?" Bree asked.

"The chip in exchange for Adam," Douglas said briefly.

"When is it?" Rose asked.

"In about an hour at the church on 5th street," Douglas told her.

"All the way downtown? We better hurry then-"

"No we," Donald interrupted his sister in law. "Just me. If Elena sees anyone else, she'll hurt Adam,"

Rose sighed in defeat.

"Hey, hun, can I have a word with you?" Douglas asked suddenly, causing Rose to look up.

Rose rose to her feet. "Sure thing,"

Watching their parents walk into the next room, both Bree and Chase felt uneasy.

After her husband closed the door to the study, Rose looked up at him. "What's up?"

"I was talking with Donald, earlier, about the chip," Douglas started. "And he told me that it had information on not just Mutter, but on you as well,"

"Douglas-"

"And I thought, why would Mutter store information on you on her chip? And how would she have it? So, I dug into some files on Elena herself, and I found a photo of her and her step daughter from ten years ago," Douglas told her.

Rose's eyes began to tear, knowing the inevitable would happen soon enough. "Darling-"

"And being the geniuses we are, it wasn't hard for us to use age progression software to see what Elena's step daughter would look like now," Douglas said, turning his open laptop on the desk so that Rose could see her own picture with Elena.

Rose wrapped her arms around herself, feeling helpless. "Douglas, please just let me explain-"

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Douglas gasped. "We shared everything Rose! Were you working for Elena the whole time?"

Rose's eyes widened. "No, Douglas, listen-"

"Did you ever even love me?" Douglas moaned, his heart wrenching. "Or was it all a way to get close to my brother, and the Marbella? Did Elena send you after me to get information?"

"Douglas, it isn't like that," Rose cried.

"But you had to know that Donald was your step brother, right? You had to know that getting close to me would get you close to him-"

"I didn't know!" Rose shouted. "At least not a first. Elena told me you were important, but I didn't know that Donald was her son. I was sent to spy on you, but then we got close, and, and I always wanted to be out of my mother's grasp so when I meet you, I took the chance and started up my own operation. I worked to take her down. I never told you because, because,"

"Because of what?" Douglas challenged.

"Because I didn't want to look at me like you are right now!" Rose cried.

"I am looking at you right now because of what you have done!" Douglas pouted. "Lying, lying is something I can handle. But this is lying to cover up that you helped Elena. Helped her kidnap our son! Adam was only minutes old, he could have gotten hurt, or even killed! How could you have let that happen?!"

"She- She said it would stop the police from finding out," Rose sobbed. "Did you really want me to go to prison?"

"This isn't about you Rose," Douglas growled. "This is about Adam, our son. I would go to prison this moment and for the rest of my life if it meant keeping him safe, if it meant keeping any of our children safe,"

Douglas stopped ranting for a moment so he could catch his breath.

Rose wiped the tears from her cheeks and took a step closer to him. "So, what about us?"

"Like I said, this is about getting Adam home safe. I'm not even going to think about where we stand until he is home, safe and sound, and your mess is cleaned up," Douglas whispered. He then turned his back to her and left the room.

 ** _In the tunnels below,_**

"We're here," Giselle informed the boy holding onto her. They had finally arrived at a solid metal door blocking the path of the tunnel.

Giselle helped him lean against the wall so she could use both her hands to open the door. But the moment she reached for the handles, the door opened inward.

"Oh look what we have here," Elena chuckled, amused to find not one prisoner, but two. "Looks like you came to me instead of me having to retrieve you Adam,"

Giselle stood protectively in front of Adam when she saw Elena raise her weapon. "You want him alive Elena, don't you?"

Elena grinned. "Oh I do, this is just for insurance. I need Adam to get his butt out the door so we can go,"

"He is already injured, he can barely walk by himself. I don't think he should be moving," Giselle argued.

Elena rolled her eyes. "You will just have to help him then. If he isn't in the van in two minutes, then he is of no use to me at all," she told her, motioning towards her handgun.

Giselle got the idea and quickly took Adam's arm again.

Elena smiled as she watched Giselle help Adam outside. Everything was going exactly as planned.

 **Muh ha ha ha ha. Please go ahead and leave a review, they help get this story on the road! (Figuratively. Literally the story is on . And my computer). What will happen between Rose and Douglas? What side will Rose choose? Will they get Adam back? What is going on with Giselle? Ahh, many questions, but you can leave your own questions and thoughts. Thanks! ~AzulaTano.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome to chapter 14! Okay, so this get us all to the scene from chapter 1, so you know this part will end. But you don't know how the story will end. I'll explain more at the end of the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

 ** _The 5th street parking lot,_**

Donald Davenport decided to blame his shivers on the cold, he could not let his nerves get to him. But who would not be nervous in this situation? Donald sat in his parked car, waiting for the time to come to face his mother. Another shiver came, his black leather jacket failing to keep him warm. Finally, he decided it was close enough and exited the vehicle. It may have just been his body craving warmth, but Donald felt drawn towards the church, towards his son.

Donald entered the building and walked up the middle isle between the pews. "Mother," he said curtly when he reached the famed crime lord.

"It's nice to see you too, son," Elena smirked.

"Where is Adam?" Donald demanded, having lost any patience a long time ago.

"He's… around," Elena shrugged.

"If you laid a finger on him-"

"I did no such thing!" Elena huffed. "I just thought we could have a little conversation first, that's all,"

"Little and fast," Donald snapped.

Elena gritted her teeth together. "Donald, I known I've missed a lot. But I really do think things can become better between us-"

"Better?" Donald snorted. "You've kidnapped my son, for the second time know, and you think you can make things peachy between us?"

"Donald, you're smart. And so am I. Together we could-"

"We could what? Take over the world?" Donald retorted.

Elena smiled. "If that's what you want,"

"What if all I want is my son back and for you to rot in jail?" Donald hissed.

Elena sighed and pulled out her handgun. "Well, then, we have a problem,"

Donald retracted as far as he could without stepping off the altar platform.

"Don't move Elena!" A male voice echoed from the other end of the isle.

"What are you all doing here?" Elena scowled, keeping her weapon raised.

Douglas proceeded down the isle, with Rose and Chase in tow.

"Where's Bree? Is she okay?" Donald asked, his voice slightly shaken.

Douglas nodded. "She's fine. We just took out all of Elena's thugs, and now she's looking for Adam,"

Elena smirked. "She won't be able to find him,"

The slight distraction made by his brother's entrance allowed Donald to pull out his own weapon. "Where is he?!" Donald demanded.

"If you kill me, you'll never now," Elena shrugged.

"Elena, end this now," Rose growled, aiming her weapon at her step mother.

Thinking that his wife and brother's talking would be enough of a distraction, Douglas slid closer towards Elena in an attempt to take her out. But due to his worry and frustration for wanting his son back, Douglas miscalculated.

Elena, a slight chuckle in her throat, saw him coming and took her aim in a matter of seconds.

And in a matter of seconds Douglas' eyes widened as he felt the bullet burrow into his side.

"Douglas!" Three voices cried out in unison.

Rose, Elena, and Donald all reestablished their positions, weapons raised to be ready for any of each other's next moves.

Chase stepped backwards, the tension and danger in the air being almost to much for him to handle.

To his left, his adopted father stood with his weapon raised. Alternating his aim between the two females across from him, Donald watched their movements carefully. Directly across from him was his birth mother, her own firearm pointing towards him.

The dark haired woman glanced towards the other brunette for only a fleeting moment before returning her gaze to her son.

Chase bit his lip as the watched the other woman, his own biological mother, standing diagonally across from him. The rather young looking brunette observed the situation carefully, frequently stealing glimpses of the wounded man lying on the floor behind her.

Douglas, unconscious and unresponsive, was no longer participating in the conversation.

Chase could not stop the pressure the guilt was causing in his chest. Only two weeks ago he, Chase, started all of this madness.

And now, shouldn't he be the one to end it?

 **In a truck forty feet from the church,**

"What- What is going to happen next?" Adam asked in a surprisingly fragile voice.

Giselle sighed a small sigh to herself before putting on a smile to calm Adam down. They were sitting in a dark, tall van, both handcuffed. Even though Adam was a bionic superhuman, he was a hostage, and a scared one.

"Elena will hand you over to Donald and you'll get to go home," Giselle assured him.

"But what about you?" Adam asked.

Giselle smiled at him. "I'll be fine to Adam, don't worry,"

Adam let out a small breath of relief. Giselle, on the other hand, held her breath more tightly in her chest. Not Elena nor her guards had bothered to blindfold Adam, they were talking way to many chances. Like the fact that they were currently left unguarded. Giselle knew something was off. She knew Elena would not just let Adam go. Not alive.

That's when Giselle's senses started kicking in. And she started putting small pieces together. Ticking, she heard ticking. And that smell, powder. Not just any powder though.

"Adam, do you think you can get us out of these cuffs?" Giselle asked.

"Um, I could use my heat vision," Adam told her.

Giselle rapidly shook her head. "No, no heat. Can you try using your supper strength?"

"Yeah, I can," Adam mumbled, breaking the cuffs apart in one fowl pull. It did not take long for him to free Giselle as well.

"Adam, we need to get out of here, now," Giselle instructed, inspecting each exit.

"Why? You said they would let us go," Adam questioned, confused by the unseen turn of events.

"Because this thing is rigged to blow. We'll need to slip out the window, as opening the door will set it off," Giselle explained, taking off her boot. She used the wedged heel to break the glass and create an exit.

Giselle got out of the vehicle first, not out of concern for her own life but so that she could helped the injured bionic get out without setting the explosives off.

The moment both his feet met the ground Giselle did everything she could to hurry him away from the van, worried that it would detonate anyway.

Once they were a somewhat decent distance away, they noticed another bionic around the corner. "Adam!" Bree cried out, noticing them as well.

Adam smiled in relief as his sister super sped over to them and embraced her brother.

When Bree finally released her grip on Adam, she took a defensive step back and narrowed her eyes at Giselle. "What is she doing here?"

"She helped me get out," Adam said quickly in her defense.

"Get out of where exactly?" Bree asked cautiously.

The explosion in the background somewhat answered that question.

"From there. Elena rigged it to blow," Giselle explained.

"What? Why would she do that if she had a deal with Mr. Davenport?" Bree asked.

Giselle held her hands up in defeat. "I don't know. I can never understand what goes through that woman's mind,"

Suddenly they all turned their heads towards the church, due to the rather loud gunshot they all heard.

"We need to go help them!" Bree decided, grabbing her brother's arm.

"Bree, wait! Adam is injured, not only his arm and leg, but possible his head. He needs medical attention, the sooner the better. He's already had to deal with it for too long," Giselle told her.

Bree nodded. "You're right. I'll super sped Adam to get help and I'll be back,"

"You go, I'll go scope out the situation," Giselle said.

Bree had no other choice but to agree and trust Giselle. She sped away with her brother, fearful of what she would find when she returned.

 **Okay, so that was a bit short, but it was packed. You see, I had the story planned to this point, thinking the 15th chapter would be the last. The problem was I couldn't decide which epilogue/ending to use after this chapter, so I am thinking this may go to 20 chapters if I choose to do a more elaborate ending/ addition to the story line. I'm not really sure which way I for sure want to take this, so feel free to leave a little note to me in your review or just PM me. Will Douglas end up with Rose, Giselle, or a third party? What will happen to Giselle? Will someone innocent end up in jail? All these ideas I am currently toying with, it may be a little bit until I update, just so you know. Leave a review anyway to let me know what you thought of this chapter and when I should update. Thanks ~AzulaTano.**


	15. Chapter 15

**It is finally time for chapter 15! It may not answer all of your questions, but it is the next installment of the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

 ** _Inside the church,_**

"What, no warning shot Elena?" Rose hissed.

"That was your warning shot," Elena smirked. "Not that either of you needed it. I thought you all would know better about challenging me,"

Donald gritted his teeth. "You took my son!"

"You took the chip!" Elena countered.

Rose clenched her hands on her pistol. "Would both of you shut up?! Douglas is wounded and-"

"And?" Elena huffed.

"And if he dies, every bit of evidence against you will finds it way to the FBI," Rose snarled.

"Fine," Elena sighed with a roll of her eyes. "The boy," she said, motioning to Chase, "the boy can go look him over,"

While the remaining three adults continued to hold each other at gunpoint, Chase carefully knelt down next to his father. "Douglas, Douglas can you here me?"

Douglas only groaned in response, making Chase only more worried. The amount of blood on the floor did not exactly calm him down either.

"Now tell me, where is Adam?" Donald demanded.

"He's safe!" Giselle declared, running to the alter.

"Giselle?" Donald gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to make sure Elena was not trying to kill you guys too," Giselle said.

"Too? What happened?" Rose asked.

"Elena rigged the vehicle she trapped Adam and I in to explode," Giselle explained. "Luckily, we escaped and Bree found us. She took Adam to the hospital,"

Donald coiled in disgust. "We had a deal! Why kill Adam when he was the ticket to getting what you wanted?"

Elena shrugged. "We all know you were desperate to get Adam back and would have the chip on you. Keeping Adam alive would just be an extra variable to worry about,"

"He is not a variable, he is my son!" Donald shouted.

"Regardless, the last thing I need is more unpredictable variables. Or as you call them, your sons," Elena chuckled, quickly turning her aim to Chase.

It all went down in a matter of seconds.

Seeing Elena's intended target, Giselle grabbed hold of Chase' arm and pulled him away, shielding the boy from any harm. Crouching on the ground, Chase was physically uncomfortable, but he appreciated both the protection and the emotional comfort provided by her bear hug.

Donald lunged at his mother, trying to stop her from taking her hit. Even though he failed to stop her from firing the weapon, Donald did manage to incapacitate her ability to both aim and reload. He twisted her hand and arm so that Elena dropped the gun and was unable to fight back.

"Donald! My eldest son, I never thought it would be you of all people to take me down," Elena spat.

Donald shrugged. "I'll do whatever it takes to protect my family,"

"I am your mother!" Elena snapped.

"But my brother, my children, they mean more to me than some biological mother. You've done this to yourself Elena," Donald huffed, sliding his thumb onto a pressure point that caused Elena to lose consciousness. He let her fall and ran to his brother, who was being examined by Giselle and Chase.

"We need to get him to a hospital," Giselle told him. "And fast. It's his best chance,"

Donald nodded in agreement, "But we need an ambulance,"

"There is one outside," Bree announced as she sped up the alter to them.

"What? How?" Chase asked.

"I heard gunshots, so I decided to have one came back from the hospital with me," Bree explained as the paramedics rushed in to secure Douglas.

"Rose," Douglas moaned. "Rose,"

"It's okay Douglas," Donald comforted. "She's okay, we're all going to be okay," he soothed, helping get him into the ambulance. It was decided that Donald would be the one to ride along with his brother since Elena was already taken away by the local authorities. Donald gripped his brother's arm, clenching the cameo fabric of his brother's jacket. "You're going to be okay Douglas, I promise,"

Giselle looked around before groaning. "Rose!"

"What?" Chase asked.

"She's gone! She must have slipped out during the struggle," Giselle sighed.

"But why would she just leave?" Chase questioned, struggling to comprehend her reasoning.

Giselle shrugged. "Oh I don't know, maybe to flee from the cops surrounding this place, or to get away from incriminating evidence, or maybe, just maybe, to escape so she didn't get murdered by her evil step mother,"

Chase sighed, knowing that even when being sarcastic, Giselle was right.

"Come on, let's get to the hospital so we can check on Adam and meet Douglas and Donald there," Giselle suggested gently, putting an arm around him.

Chase nodded. "Good idea,"

Bree grabbed onto the two and super sped there.

Surprised by the unexpected movement, Giselle gripped onto Chase's arm. Bree had to admit that she was surprised at how close they seemed, but after everything that had happened, she decided to shrug it off for now.

 ** _At the hospital,_**

Tasha sat in the uncomfortable waiting room chairs, gripping it's plastic arms. Donald was in with the doctors discussing Douglas' treatment, and the kids were with Adam. It was not that Tasha was more concerned about Douglas than Adam, it was the fact that Donald would need her to get through this that kept her waiting. If only her husband would come out with good news.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden entrance of a young woman. Tasha watched as she ran up to the waiting room desk where the nurse was waiting.

"I'm looking for Douglas Davenport," The woman said. She spoke so quickly that Tasha almost did not understand her through the woman's heavy southern accent.

"I'm sorry miss. Mr. Davenport is being examined by his doctors and only close family is allowed in," The nurse informed her.

The woman sunk into a nearby seat in disappointment. Tasha, overcome with curiosity, slide to the seat next to the woman. "Um, excuse me, are you here to see Douglas? Douglas Davenport?"

The woman nodded fervently. "Yes, yes, have they released any other information?" she asked desperately,

"Only to Donald," Tasha sighed. "I'm Tasha Davenport, Donald's wife and Douglas' sister in law," she introduced, extending a hand.

The woman accepted the handshake. "I'm Detective Susanna Barnet,"

"So, are you here to check up on Douglas for your investigation?" Tasha asked carefully.

Susanna rolled her shoulders back. "Well, his well being is important for our case, but I really just wanted to make sure Doug was okay,"

A small smile traced onto Tasha's lips. "Doug? Are you two…"

Susanna's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed red. "Oh, well that would be unprofessional for me to be in a relationship with a key character in our investigation, but um, yeah we have been seeing each other,"

For a moment Tasha's giddiness got the best of her and she forgot the situation they were in. Once it hit her, she relaxed a bit.

The two women sat in silence for the next seven minutes, until a rather alarming ring tone broke the silence.

Susanna answered the call and put the phone to her ear. "Michael, what's going on?"

"Well, you aren't going to like this Susanna. I was on my way to the hospital when I got word that Elena, well, Mutter has escaped. We have no idea where she is," Michael told her. "But I'm on my way to help out. Just keep an eye out until back up arrives, okay?"

"Okay," Susanna sighed, hanging up the phone. She put her cell in her bag and ran her hands through her hair.

"Everything okay?" Tasha asked, noticing her unease.

Susanna huffed. "Everything is just peachy. Douglas is in the hospital and the man woman who shot him is on the lose,"

"She escaped that fast?" Tasha gasped.

Susanna nodded. "So we better watch out,"

 **So, watch out for both Elena and a chapter 16! Also, I have on my profile page both a new poll and a contest prompt. The poll has to do with this story- Douglas' love life to be specific. So feel free to participate! Before you go, don't forget to review! Thanks ~AzulaTano.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, sorry y'all that it's been so long, but here is Chapter 16! It's been fun to write, and I'm sure you'll enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

 ** _The hospital hallway,_**

"My brother is still recovering, I don't think talking to him would be a good idea," Donald told the detectives.

"But with both Elena and Rose on the lose, we need all the information we can get to hunt them down," Detective Michael Cordero countered.

Donald crossed his arms. "The last time I let you talk to my brother-"

"It didn't end well," Michael sighed. "I know. But know is the time to put the past behind us for the greater good,"

"Greater good?" Donald echoed.

"Both of you cool it," Susanne huffed. "Neither of you want to let Elena or Rose get away, so let us talk calmly and quickly with Douglas so we can get the information we need,"

"Actually, I was hoping you could go update the station on the situation while I questioned Douglas," Michael told her slowly.

"Why, so you can assault him without any witnesses?" Donald challenged.

"Donald-"

Donald cut Susanne off. "Okay, okay. Chase, Bree, get over here!" he called.

Bree and Chase came over. "What's up?" Bree asked.

"I need you two to go with Detective Cordero to go talk to Douglas. Say nothing and act like your not there, and come get me if there are any problems," Donald instructed.

"Why don't you just go?" Chase asked.

"Tasha and I need to go talk to Adam's doctor," Donald explained.

"Let's go then," Michael sighed. Bree and Chase followed the detective to their father's room, anxious to see what would follow.

 ** _In Room 626,_**

"So, Mr. Davenport, with this revelation of events, I'm going to need you to answer some questions regarding your relationship with Rose Solano," Michael informed him.

Douglas nodded. "Understandable,"

"Now, we both know you have a pardon from the president, so there is no need to hide anything. Leave out no detail," Michael told him.

Douglas sat up from his hospital bed, rather excited for this opportunity. It was his chance to finally get to tell the greatest love story of all time. "So, I guess I'll start at the beginning,"

Chase and Bree looked at each other carefully as they sat in the uncomfortable hospital chairs. Their job, Donald had ordered them, was to site quietly and make sure the Detective did not try anything with Douglas.

Michael immediately sensed a problem with Douglas' bright attitude. "Oh, Mr. Davenport, you just need to start at when-"

"It all started about twenty years ago," Douglas started. "I was sitting alone at a bar, and then I saw her. She was wearing this tight red dress that highlighted every curve of her body, her breasts, her hips, her-"

"Got it. Good," Michael interrupted. Not only was he uncomfortable, but the two bionic teens as well.

Douglas grinned dreamily before he continued. "And then she sat down next to me,"

 _Rose leaned forward, smiling. "Hi,"_

"We could both feel it, that instant attraction," Douglas narrated.

 _"_ _Can I buy you a drink?" Rose asked. "Or are you just here to do a job,"_

 _Douglas chuckled. "Thirty four days without a felony, actually,"_

 _"_ _Gotcha," Rose sighed. "I'm just getting out of the crime world myself,"_

"Of course, when she was talking about the drug world, she was referring to what would turn into her million dollar a year drug business," Michael inferred.

"Yeah," Douglas nodded. "I didn't pick up on that. I mentioned the red dress, right?"

"Yes," Michael acknowledged. "And what happened then?"

"And then, we left. We just wanted time to be alone," Douglas smirked.

" _So, how long are you in town," Douglas asked as they sat on the edge of the pool._

 _"_ _The weekend," Rose replied. "I'm trying to close this deal, but my heart's not in it,"_

 **She was trying to close a deal all right. She was trying to date a man to use his hotel for her illegal surgery ring, and her heart wasn't in it because, well, Rose was having some doubts about her step mother's plan.**

 _"_ _I really did not expect this," Rose gasped._

 _"_ _You never know when lightening's going to strike," Douglas smiled._

"And then she kissed me, and man, there were fireworks,"

 **It was also the fourth of July.**

"And then we made love. Raw, passionate desperate love," Douglas gushed.

"Okay! Then what?" Michael asked hesitantly.

"We made love again," Douglas shrugged, smiling at the memory despite his children's horrified faces.

Michael sighed. "Okay, after that?"

Douglas smirked. "And yet again-"

"Okay!" Michael interrupted.

"Douglas?! What is wrong with you, remember that we are in the room!" Bree snapped.

Douglas turned to his youngest two children. "Oh, yeah. Relax anyways, nine months later we had Adam, so, it could be called a romantic story,"

Bree gagged. "Not when you put it in those terms!"

"Wait, Adam wasn't created in a lab?" Chase questioned. "Were we?"

"Well, uh, I'm sure deep in your heart you know that answer to that question," Douglas shrugged.

While Bree simply rolled her eyes, Chase's eyes widened in betrayal. "How could you keep this from me?! Letting me believe a lie?!"

"What's wrong with you kid?" Michael asked.

"Chase, just calm down," Bree told her little brother.

Chase nodded, and struggled to keep a tear from escaping. "Douglas, you took me to the lab you said I was created in! You even showed me the lab table where you did it!"

"In my defense, that lab table is where I did it. Well, where your mother and I did it," Douglas snickered.

Chase covered his face with his hands. "AHHH!"

"What's going on?" Donald asked as he entered the hospital room.

"Douglas is scarring us for life with the stories of Adam and Chase's conception," Bree cried.

"On the lab table, the lab table!" Chase moaned.

Donald's face turned a bright red. "Douglas?! We shared that lab! How could you- that's disgusting!"

"Okay, we are getting way off topic here," Michael interrupted.

After hearing his younger brother yawn, Donald took the opportunity to get the room cleared. "I think that it is time for my brother here to get some rest,"

"Donnie, I'm fine. Really. We can continue," Douglas insisted.

Michael nodded. "Yes, now Mr.-"

"No, no, you need your rest. Come on everyone, out of the room," Donald announced. The two traumatized teens were out in no time, and with a little bit of argument Donald got the detective out as well.

Douglas decided to talk advantage of this time and actually sleep. He, as it turned out, was more tired than he thought. After all they had been through, he was exhausted. Douglas fell asleep in a few minutes.

Only shortly he fell asleep, he was harshly awoken.

"Douglas, Douglas!" The voice cried.

Douglas slowly opened his eyes to see his beloved standing above him. "R-Rose? You're here?"

Rose smiled. "Of course I'm here. I had to make sure you were okay,"

"I'm better now that you're here," Douglas grinned. "You didn't change your face," he noticed.

"Well, you wouldn't repaint the Sistine Chapel, right?" Rose giggled.

Douglas grinned. "I'm so happy you're back,"

Rose sighed. "That's what I came to talk to you about Douglas. I can't stay,"

"What? Why Rose?" Douglas asked.

"Because, look where you are know! Douglas, you're in the hospital because my evil step-mother shot you. I can't bear to see you like this Douglas. I need to make sure that both you and the kids are safe," Rose cried.

Douglas grabbed her hand. "Rose, we'll be fine. We can catch Elena,"

"Douglas, you'll be safer away from me. The police-"

"The police won't be able to catch us," Douglas smiled.

Rose stopped. "You'd really run away with me?"

"Of course," Douglas promised her. "There is just one thing,"

"What?" Rose asked, happy that she wouldn't be alone any more.

"Hands up!" Michael's voice came from behind her.

Rose released Douglas's hand and slowly turned around, raising her arms. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Rose Solano Davenport you are under arrest for- well, you know," Michael huffed, slowly walking towards her with his weapon raised.

Rose turned back to look at Douglas. "How could you?"

"I'm sorry Rose," Douglas whispered.

Rose quickly looked back at Michael and put her hand to her ear. "Oh, yes, Detective Michael Cordero, the one investigating me,"

"I'm also the one arresting you," Michael growled.

Rose just nodded, listening to her earpiece instead of Michael. "Oh, yes, house by the hotel downtown, Applewood Road. Wife Jane, step-son Mateo. Six years old, has a spiderman poster hanging on his wall,"

Michael gritted his teeth. "Don't you dare,"

Rose smirked. "I have a snipper outside his window right now-"

"Rose," Douglas pleaded.

"And you have three seconds to hand me your weapon before my associates silence both of them," Rose threatened.

Michael, realizing that he had no other choice, slowly lowered his weapon and allowed Rose to grab it from him. The crime lord then grabbed his arm and put the gun to his back.

"Let's go," Rose ordered, "You are my ticket out of here,"

Michael remained silent as Rose lead him out the door. Once they were gone, Donald and Giselle ran in.

"Douglas are you okay? We heard she was here!" Giselle gasped.

"I'm fine, but Rose got away," Douglas sighed.

"Rose?" Donald gasped. "She's here too?"

"Too?" Douglas echoed. "Who else were you talking about?"

"Elena," Giselle answered. "She was spotted near here, we got worried,"

At that moment several gunshots were heard from down the hallway. Douglas ran out immediately, ignoring the doctor's order for bedrest. Since Donald's first reaction was to cover Tasha, Douglas was way ahead of his brother.

"Rose!" Douglas gasped when he saw what laid in the hallway.

Rose's dead body.

 **So, yeah. Leave a review if you can. They are great! Tell me your theories, share your ideas, and I'll try to leave you some hints. Also, I'm going to leave the poll open, because, the story is not over yet and Douglas' heart is yet to be won. Thanks! ~AzulaTano.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to all of you who have made it this far to chapter 17, especially those who have been reviewing almost, if not every chapter: LabRatsWhore, Lab Rats Rules, DirtKid, Susz, and PurpleNicole531. It means so much!**

 **Okay, and the Lab Table story was something I've wanted to throw into a story for months. Sounds like a good writing prompt, huh? XD.**

 **And Michael... we may not see him for a while, to be honest.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

 ** _Davenport Household. Two Weeks Later,_**

Tasha may not have been as good a cook as Douglas, but she was doing her best. After the shocking death of the bionics biological mother, it had been a difficult task to get food into any of the family members. Douglas had taken the hit so hard he rarely stepped foot into the kitchen to cook, let alone eat. So Tasha had decided to fill the void and kept food at his spot at all times. Douglas, however, rarely came down to the living room, so Tasha had to take it up to him. Or when Douglas had a special visitor, Tasha would send it up with her. Today was another one of those days.

"Good morning Susanne," Tasha smiled when she saw the visitor walk in the door.

"Hey Tasha," Susanne greeted. She quickly slipped of her shoes and headed towards the kitchen to grab Douglas' plate. But instead of running upstairs right away like normal, Susanne looked at Tasha. "How are the other's doing today?"

Tasha sighed. "They're doing their best. I mean, they are all handling it in different ways,"

Susanne nodded. "I know it's hard on him,"

"But at least he has you," Tasha pointed out. "I know it must be unusual to be comforting your boyfriend over the loss of his old wife, but he really trusts you. I mean, you and Bree are the only two people he really talks to these days,"

"He'll get better. I know it," Susanne said.

"I know he will. And he has you to help him. Even though you two haven't been together for very long, you seem to have quite a connection," Tasha mused.

Susanne smiled. "Yeah, we do,"

"Well, you better get that up to him," Tasha directed, giving Susanne the plate.

"Thanks," Susanne muttered before skipping upstairs.

Tasha turned away from the woman to take another look at Chase, who was sitting on the couch watching television. Again. Since Rose's death, Chase spent the days doing mindless tasks like flipping through science magazines and watching television, only to be consoled on occasion by Giselle or herself. Tasha had no idea what that woman was still doing in her house, or even in the general population instead of prison.

Although Tasha was happy that Chase had someone supporting him and helping him through this difficult time, Tasha felt a little jealous that this fake mother figure was taking care of her step son instead of her. But Tasha put those feelings aside as soon as Giselle walked into the room.

Tasha motioned for her to come over to the kitchen, and Giselle readily obeyed. "Everything okay?" The somewhat former villainess whispered.

Tasha nodded and handed Giselle two plates of food. "Yeah, I was just wondering if you could take a plate down to Donald and hopefully convince Chase to go down with you,"

Giselle took the plates and went to complete her task.

Tasha sighed quietly to herself. There was no reason for her to distrust Giselle this moment, but she still felt uneasy about having her around. _She is helping Chase_ , Tasha reminded herself. _Helping all of us, actually._

Giselle had even been able to distract Donald several times so that he did not work himself to death. With both Chase and Douglas out of commission, it was good for Donald to have some intellectual conversation with someone other than Eddy. Over the past two weeks Donald had been so busy trying to track down Elena that he frequently forgot about daytime meals, scheduled appointments, and even Davenport Industries. It was not healthy, and Tasha worked day and night trying to keep both him and the family together. She just hoped her efforts were not in vain.

 ** _Upstairs, Douglas' room,_**

"Honey, are you sure that you're full?" Susanne asked.

Douglas shrugged. "I told you I'm fine,"

"But Tasha worked very hard to make that for you," Susanne told him.

"She couldn't have worked that hard," Douglas smirked.

Susanne could not help but smile. Yes, he was insulting Tasha's cooking, but at least he was smiling. "Can't you at least try?"

"Fine," Douglas sighed dramatically, picking up the fork.

Susanne had an arm wrapped around him to remind herself that he was there and alive as Douglas slowly at a few bites of the meal. After that, he set down the utensil and pushed the plate away. "Done," he said simply.

Susanne frowned. "Douglas-"

"But I'm tired!" Douglas whined.

Susanne felt herself loving his adorable pout, but she did not want to cave. "Douglas, you can't sleep all day,"

"But I'm tired," Douglas repeated in a more defeated tone.

"Okay, but just a quick cat nap," Susanne sighed.

Douglas immediately let himself fall onto the bed to rest. Susanne, however, did not have any notice of this, and had no time to let him go. So she ended up falling into the soft sheets with him.

"And I thought you didn't like sleeping during the day," Douglas smirked.

Susanne chuckled. "Only when it's with you,"

Douglas opened his mouth, maybe to speak, but was interrupted when the door opened to reveal his daughter. "Hey Bree," Douglas said, right before he let out a huge yawn.

"That's my cue to leave," Susanne said, getting up.

"But Su-"

"Bye Douglas," Susanne interrupted, leaning down to give him a goodbye kiss on the cheek.

Douglas gently grabbed her arm to stop her from leaning back up. "Please, I don't want to lose you too,"

Susanne easily twisted out of his grip and cupped his cheeks with her hands. "I promise, you aren't going to lose me. I'll be back later tonight, okay?"

"Okay," Douglas pouted. Without any more prodding, he curled into the covers where he quickly fell asleep.

Bree looked up at her father's visitor. "It's okay Detective Barnett, I can watch him now,"

Susanne smiled warmly. "First, Bree, you don't need to call me Detective Barnett, you can just call me Susanne. And second, your father is just sleeping. You don't need to babysit him,"

Bree crossed her arms. "But he's had a terrible loss and-"

"And so have you," Susanne interrupted. "You are his daughter, Bree. It's sweet that you want to help him, but you also need to let other people help you,"

Bree looked at the floor. "I don't need any help, I'm handling this just fine,"

"I'm glad to hear that," Susanne said hesitantly. "Not everyone could take the death of a parent so well,"

"She wasn't my parent," Bree mumbled.

Susanne leaned in closer. "What was that?"

"I said, she wasn't my parent," Bree repeated. She may have meant for it to come out in a proud, defiant tone, but in it reality it sounded like a whimper.

Susanne put a hand on Bree's shoulder. "I'm sorry you feel that way,"

"Don't be. It's made this easier, you know? Because, if I never really knew her, then I can't be sad losing her. Douglas gets to be sad, he has the right to be, because he loved her. I never got the chance to love her, so I don't," Bree rambled.

"You don't what?" Susanne asked.

"I don't have the right to be sad," Bree answered. When Bree looked up at her, Susanne could see the tears forming in her eyes.

Susanne's motherly instincts took over and she engulfed Bree in an air-tight hug. "Bree, honey, you have every right to feel sad. She was your mother, and you were her daughter. You may not have had a chance to get to know each other, but she still loved you very much. And you lost her, you lost someone who cared about you very much. So yes, you have every right to feel sad, you have every right to feel the way you really feel,"

Bree held onto Susanne tight and cried into the woman's blazer. "T-Thanks for that," she sniffled.

Susanne smiled as she rubbed the girl's back. "You're welcome Bree, you're welcome,"

 ** _Downstairs in the lab,_**

The only noise vibrating through the room was the hums of the computers. Giselle, Donald, and Chase each typed silently onto their devices, working to track down the crime lord that had taken so much from all of them.

Out of the corner of her eye, Giselle saw Donald open his mouth, then quickly covering it with his hand. Donald hadn't been quick enough, or quiet enough to hide the yawn from Giselle. "Tired, Donald?"

Donald shook his head. "No, no, I'm fine,"

"You look tired though, maybe it's time to call it a night," Giselle suggested.

"What?! No, Giselle, we are making so much progress," Chase whined.

Giselle raised an eyebrow. "We make great progress everyday. But without sleep, what happens?"

"Our brains decrease in their cognitive functions," Chase mumbled.

Giselle smiled. "That's right, and if our brains are not up to the task, how can we?"

"No," Chase sighed, putting his tablet away.

"Goodnight Chase," Giselle smiled.

"Goodnight Giselle," Chase said, giving her a quick hug before going upstairs for bed.

Giselle gave him a small wave before turning to the older workaholic Davenport. She knew that with Donald, she would have to use a different tactic.

"Donald, time for bed," Giselle told him firmly.

"I'm not going to bed. I have far to much left to do-"

"I said, it's time for bed. Go," Giselle ordered.

"Giselle, I am a grown man and this is my house. You are not going to tell me what to do," Donald snapped.

Giselle sighed. "Fine, you leave me no choice,"

"What are you going to do?" Donald asked slowly.

"Oh, I'm going to go get Tasha," Giselle said simply. "So that way you can sleep on the couch, or the lab floor, whatever she decides,"

Donald's eyes widened. "Now Giselle-"

"Tasha!" Giselle screeched.

"Ah!" Donald cursed, running upstairs before Giselle could get the chance to scream again.

Giselle smiled to herself and leaned back on the chair. She jumped after she realized that she accidentally pushed the tablet onto the floor. "Shit!" Giselle swore, kneeling down to pick it up.

Trying to make sure it wasn't broken, Giselle played with the screen's main functions. The device seemed fine. Except for the fact that a little blue icon was lighting up on the device. Blinking, beeping, the icon alarmed Giselle. After a closer look, it appeared to be a GPS tracker.

Someone was fifty miles north of Mission Creek, and approaching quickly.

 **Who? What? Ahhh... y'all will have to wait until next time. So, what do you think about Susanne and Giselle's roles in the Davenport household? And do you think any of this will last? And what about our missing family member?**

 **Please leave a review to tell me what you thought about this chapter! Thanks ~AzulaTano.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone! Sorry it has been so long, I just got settled into my new flat. So here is Chapter 18!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

 ** _The Lab, Mission Creek,_**

Both Donald and Giselle had hunched over the screen to closely analyze the coordinates.

"It looks like your tracker chip is right not only by the coast, but in the water," Giselle mused.

Donald nodded. "So she must be on a boat. As she approached the area, the tracker I planted on my mother during the struggle must have finally been close enough to show up on our radar,"

"But why would she come back here when she knows that we are looking for her?" Giselle asked.

Donald shrugged. "Business maybe? Or revenge? I don't really know her that well, so your guess is as good as mine,"

"Regardless of her intentions, we still need to come up with a plan," Giselle said. "We know she's close, so how are we going to catch her?"

Donald took out his cell phone and dialed a familiar. "I'm going to call an associate of mine who might help us disable her technology, so why don't you go upstairs and see is Susanne is there and let her know,"

Giselle nodded and began to head upstairs and Donald started talking on the phone. She had no problem listening to Donald, it's what kept her out of prison. Giselle just was not accustomed to other people being in charge of her, making decisions for her. While being out of control gave her some anxiety, she felt comfortable knowing that she was not in the position to make any more poor choices. Here she was safe, taken care of, and even appreciated.

So as a result, Giselle hurried to the elevator door. In only a matter of minutes, she was up to the living room, and then she found her way to Douglas' room.

"Douglas, are you in there?" Giselle called through the door.

"Yeah, what's up?" Douglas asked.

Giselle opened the door to see Douglas and Bree sitting on his little sofa talking. "Hey, is Susanne around?"

"Actually, she left like ten minutes," Douglas answered.

Giselle sighed. "Thanks anyway," she said before leaving.

Bree turned back to face her father as soon as Giselle shut the door. "So, how are you and Susanne doing?"

Douglas smiled. "Pretty well, we're doing pretty well,"

Bree raised an eyebrow. "Even after.."

Douglas' smile turned into a sigh. "Even after what happened with R- with your mother?"

"Yeah, are you sure you are okay? That you're ready to move on?" Bree asked.

Douglas put an arm around his daughter. "Bree, even though she just died a matter of weeks ago, your mother and I had been separated for the majority of the last fifteen years. I thought that without Rose, I was destined to be alone. I thought that I would never be able to love a woman as much as I loved your mother,"

Douglas then gave her a small smile. "Well, with the exception of you,"

Bree leaned her head on his shoulder. "But now there is Susanne,"

"Yes, and although you are my little princess now and forever, I do really love being with Susanne. I never imagined anyone would make me feel as happy as I did when I was with Rose, but she, but Susanne, she does," Douglas told her.

"Well, I'm happy for you, I really am. Susanne is wonderful, and I'm glad that she is part of our lives," Bree said.

Douglas grinned. "Thanks Bree,"

Giselle had to admit that she felt a little guilty for listening to their conversation through the door, but she was glad that the two of them had healed to a comfortable point. She decided that she had spent enough time upstairs and headed back down to the lab.

By the time she was close enough to face Donald, she was also standing next to another man, skinny and tall.

"Giselle, this is Dr. Evans," Donald introduced. "And Dr. Evans, this is Giselle, my, um-"

"Assistant," Giselle finished quickly.

"Yes," Donald nodded. "Giselle is my assistant,"

"So, Donald explained your predicament to me, and we set up a more accurate system to keep tabs on the GPS tracker," Dr. Evans explained.

"But what is it tracking?" Giselle asked. "And why does it appear to be floating across costal waters each night?"

Dr. Evan smirked. "Because it's a boat, of course,"

"A boat? I never tacked Elena to be the ocean type," Giselle muttered.

Donald shrugged. "It's all we got. The next time she docks, we will confront her,"

"By yourselves?" Dr. Evans asked in concern.

"No, we have the police on or side," Donald explained. 'They even had a detective come up all the way from Westfalls, Tennessee,"

"No way, that's my hometown," Dr. Evans pointed out. "What's the detective's name?"

"Susanne Barnett," Donald answered.

Dr. Evans rubbed his chin as he thought. "It is a small town, but I've never heard of a Barnett family living in our area. Oh well. But hey, if you see her, tell her ROLL TIDE!" the man cheered.

Giselle raised an eyebrow. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It's just a local thing. One person yells Roll Tide and the other person yells ROLL back," Dr. Evan explained.

"Well, thanks for all of your help," Donald said, extending a hand.

Dr. Evans shook his hand, and then Giselle's before leaving.

Donald turned to face Giselle, a small smile on his lips. "So, you're my assistant now?"

Giselle scowled. "Well, what else was I going to say?"

Donald shrugged. "You could have just said that you are a family friend,"

Giselle looked away. "Yeah, a family friend that has kidnapped and harmed too many members of the family,"

"Yeah," Donald agreed. "But, you've pretty much made up for it,"

"Pretty much?" Giselle questioned.

Donald grinned. "You did have an android try to kill me, remember?"

Giselle rolled her eyes. "Yeah, twice,"

Donald smirked and sat back at his desk. "Anyways, we all trust you now. Unless you aren't planning on staying,"

"I don't know what I would do here if I stayed," Giselle shrugged.

"You could just stay and be part of the family. Work on inventions with Douglas and I, help Chase out with his problems, stuff like that," Donald suggested.

"I'm not going to think of my future until we take care of Elena," Giselle declared. "Because with her on the loose, I don't have much of a future to worry about,"

Donald nodded. "Understood. But luck is on our side,"

"How so?" Giselle asked, leaning over so she could see what was so interesting on his desk screen.

"The ship is docked right here, near Mission Creek," Donald smiled.

 ** _20 minutes later, at the harbor,_**

Giselle turned to face Donald. "Maybe we should have called Douglas and Susanne, or the kids," she realized from the passenger seat of Donald's vehicle.

Donald, in the driver seat, simply shrugged. "The fewer people, the better. We will be able to surprise her,"

"But what if she has, like, twenty henchman on the boat waiting for us?" Giselle hypothesized.

Donald rolled his eyes. "Look at that little luxury boat. No way more than five muscular henchman could be on there,"

Giselle rolled her eyes. "Fine, five henchmen. Do you really think that the two of us can take them and Elena?"

"We will find out," Donald said impulsively. He stepped out of the parked car, a hand settling against the fire arm he had concealed in his jacket.

"This is such a bad idea," Giselle muttered to herself, splitting her attention between following Donald to the pier and typing a quick warning text to Susanne.

Donald barged onto the deck of the ship without any sort of announcement. That's when a dark haired man who looked to be in his late twenties came on deck from the lower portion of the boat.

"What are you doing on my ship?" The man demanded.

"Where's Elena? Where is Elena Saville," Donald demanded.

The man looked questionably at Donald. "She's not here, that is all you need to know. Now get off my ship!"

"Then where is she? And how do you know her?" Donald questioned.

"I could ask you the same thing," The man retorted.

"I'm her son," Donald admitted. "And I'm looking for her,"

The man's face twisted in confusion. "That isn't possible,"

"Why not?" Donald asked.

"Because she is my mother," the man said slowly.

"How is that possible?" Giselle asked from the other side of the ship, close to the dock in case she needed to run.

"I'm Derek. Derek Saville. Elena's my mother," he answered.

While Donald stood their shell shocked, Giselle casually leaned against the side of the ship. "Well that's interesting. It looks like you've got yourself another sibling, Don,"

 **I'm not going to lie, I am at bit at war with myself over half of the ending. I know how this will end with Derek and Elena, but the Douglas part is still up in the air. You'll see why. You'll see. Anyways, leave some reviews to tell me how you feel about Donnie's newest brother, roll tide, and how Douglas' love life will end up. Thanks ~Azula Tano.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey Everybody! I know it has been a crazy long time, but I have been crazy busy. Anyways, this suspenseful (yet short) chapter has been something I have been waiting for forever.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

 ** _On the mysterious boat,_**

Giselle casually leaned against the side of the ship. "Well that's interesting. It looks like you've got yourself another sibling, Don,"

"Yeah, I guess so," Donald murmured, taking a step back so he was no longer intruding on Derek's personal space. Donald extended a hand, "Sorry, about that. My name is Donald Davenport,"

"Hey Donald, mind telling me exactly what is going on?" Derek asked carefully.

Donald sighed. "It's kind of a long story,"

Derek shrugged. "I've got a full tank of fuel and several bottles of wine. Why don't we go for a ride and figure this all out?"

"That's sounds like a good idea," Donald replied.

Giselle decided it was finally time to chime in, as she leaned towards Donald and asked, "Hey, Don, is it really a good idea to sail into the open ocean alone with a man that may be working for your mother? You know, the woman who's been trying to kill us?"

"Well, she tried to kill, you not me," Donald shrugged.

Giselle rolled her eyes. "She threatened you, and tried to kill Adam,"

"Whose Adam? And what did my mother do?" Derek asked, utterly confused by their discussion.

"I'll be fine," Donald assured Giselle. "Why don't you go get in touch with the others while I talk with Derek,"

Giselle nodded slowly, mulling it over. "Fine, but if anything goes wrong, I told you so," she huffed before leaving the boat.

Donald then turned his full attention to his long lost half-brother. "So, where should we start?"

 ** _Back at the Davenport Mansion,_**

Giselle had hurried back home to inform the others while constantly checking her phone to ensure she did not miss any calls for help from Donald. She was so focused on her device as she ran up the drive way that she ran right into her favorite detective.

"Oh! Sorry Susanne!" Giselle sighed, reaching out a hand to help her up.

Susanne took her hand and got up, shaking the fall off. "It's fine, is everything okay?"

Giselle let out a deep breath. "For now, but Donald just meet another half-brother, who may have already murdered him by now, and we still have no idea where Elena is, I just managed to get myself I job that-"

"Did you say you found Derek?" Susanne interrupted.

Giselle nodded. "Yeah, but he has no idea of what Elena is up to, or so he claims,"

"Okay, well, I have to get going," Susanne said, turning away from her.

"Wait!" Giselle called, making Susanne look back at her. "There was something else I was supposed to tell you, what was it— Oh! Yeah, Dr. Evans wanted me to tell you ROLL TIDE!" Giselle cheered, way too over enthusiastically.

Susanne's only reply was to stare at Giselle like she had just turned into a giant purple salmon.

Giselle's face fell in disappointment. "What, no ROLL? I thought that was a big thing back in your hometown,"

Susanne's eyes suddenly light up. "Oh yeah, roll, it's just been so long since i've been to Eastfalls,"

Giselle's face suddenly twisted in confusion. "I thought you said you were from Westfalls,"

As Susanne struggled to find a reply, Giselle put it all together. "Wait, if you obviously aren't from your 'hometown', but you recently got sent here to work on the Mutter case, and you happen to know so much about the family, wait, I didn't even tell you Derek's name-"

"I read it on the record," Susanne interjected.

"You got to the hospital so quickly after Douglas got hurt, no one had called you yet. You aren't Susanne Barnett. Who are you? Who are you working for-"

Giselle was cut off by the sudden bullet in her chest.

Susanne slowly lowered her weapon and rushed inside the mansion, leaving a wounded Giselle on the concrete drive way.

 **Upstairs, Douglas' Room,**

Douglas sat on his couch, reading his favorite genetics newsletter when his girlfriend burst through the door.

"So, we need to leave. Right now," Susanne said, cooly and calmly.

"Why?" Douglas asked, immediately standing up.

Susanne pulled her jacket up and put her hand inside. She carefully peeled her skin up to reveal the mask and wig she had over her face. Instead of her blonde hair, she was a redhead. And a face that was all to familiar to Douglas.

Douglas' eyes widened in shook, he was unable to form any words.

"You said you didn't think you'd ever be able to love again. Not the way you loved Rose" She said, leaning her head up to remove her brown-colored contacts. "I never stopped loving you Douglas," she swore.

And then she removed the bandage that lied over her neck, resulting in a sudden change of voice.

"And you never stopped loving me," Rose's voice sang out.

"But you were dead, I, I, I saw you," Douglas stammered.

"That wasn't me," Rose assured him. "That was just to free us. Now, we can go anywhere. _Don't look so surprised. You know ours is the greatest love story ever told_ ,"

"Now, come on," Rose said, stretching her hand out to him. "Time to go,"

 ** _And friends, she's right. It is._** **It's time to go, oh no! Hopefully the chapter will come sooner than this one did. I may split the finale into two chapters, we will see. But if you want it sooner (or longer) leave your juicy reviews to fuel to work. If you have any questions as we near the end, or something you want to see happen, let me know. Thanks ~AzulaTano.**


End file.
